The Heartless Love
by LA Killer
Summary: What happened when the heartless swordsman and archaeologist got trapped together? Their attitude has certainly changed toward each other after the incident... but does their relationships develop to more than friends and crew mates?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been getting a lot of requests lately, about writing a romance story about Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin; so since I'm a great writer, I will not let my readers down :)**

**So here's a very intense and attractive story for you!**

**Write as many reviews as you can, because when I don't get much reviews… I never get in the mood to write anything… I'm counting on you!**

Disclaimer: I owe none of the one piece characters in this story whatsoever...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet afternoon aboard the Thousand Sunny, the sun was fading, and the moon was rising slowly along the nighttime

Every crew member of the Strawhats was busy doing their own thing. The short tempered navigator was sitting calmly on the small couch across the ship's helm, drinking a fresh juice and enjoying the cold breeze – The flirty cook was busy doing some snacks for the rest of the crew while the inpatient captain, the childish doctor, the proud sniper, and the cheerful musician were sitting down across the kitchen's table whining and demanding the cook for their snacks – The huge shipwright was sitting down in his working place doing some upgrades on the small mini Merry II – The arrogant swordsman was taking a nap lying across a tree in the main deck like he always does, and the macabre archaeologist was sitting on a chair not too far from him, reading one of her many books and drinking her usual coffee.

Everything was normal and boring as ever, the crew departed from the last island yesterday, and according to the navigator's calculation; they won't be seeing any land for the next three days, and these kind of days were always something that the crew hated, sitting down doing _nothing _

But for the archaeologist; it wasn't a problem at all. Similar to her crewmates; she loved adventures, but she also didn't mind to have some quiet days, were she didn't have to fight anyone, or save her friends from deadly threats. She was a peaceful person after all

She finally reached the last page, and was reading the last words writing by the author when she noticed her leg feeling cold

She looked at it and saw a wet spot; she smiled and looked at the sky to see snowflakes coming down the sky softly

"Oh god… Can't the Grand Line have some nice weather for a change…" said Nami with frustration

She walked down to where Robin was and headed toward the kitchen

"Robin? Are you coming in?" said Nami to the smiling archaeologist

"Hay…" said Robin putting on her warm smile

Nami walked away, and Robin took her book and followed her with calm steps

But something stopped her; the sight of a snoring green haired man. Zoro was half naked and sleeping so deep that a tornado itself won't wake him up.

She looked at him with a smile, and turned around heading to her room – She came back with a small light blue blanket

She leaned down a little, and placed the blanket gently on Zoro's amazing muscular body, and continued her way to the kitchen

"Thanks, Robin" said Zoro lazily, without even opening his eyes

Robin smiled as she opened the door and went in

Everyone excluding Zoro and Franky were there, some yelling for food, some playing around, and some yelling at each other; nothing much, just a typical Strawhat sit down

"Robin-Chwaan! I'm almost finished with the girls' desert! You may sit down and you'll be served right away!" said Sanji with his normal flirty attitude

"Thanks, Sanji-san" said Robin

"Heey! What about OUR food, Sanji!" demanded Luffy with frustration

"Yeah! Where is our snack, Sanji!" followed with Choppers childish voice

"You shitty bastards should wait until I finish!" ordered Sanji

"This not fair, love-cook!" yelled Ussop

"Please Sanji-San! My stomach is growling!" begged Brooke, yet-

"But wait! I don't have a stomach! Cuz' I'm a skeleton, Yohohoho!" said Brooke throwing one of his silly-ridiculous-non funny skull jokes

"Shut up you bastards! You're bothering Nami-san and Robin-chan!" said Sanji angrily

"Food! Food! Food!" yelled Luffy, and then he was followed by the other trouble makers

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!"

"Are you all gonna SHUT UP! Or I'll ban food from this ship!" yelled Nami in anger

Everyone became silent immediately, and Robin giggled from the amusement

Nami returned to whatever she was doing and noticed that Robin is more _optimistic_ than the usual

"You seem to be very happy, Robin?" said Nami curiously

"Hum? No it's nothing, I just like snowy days" said Robin smiling again

It was true; Robin was smiling more than the usual… She did like snow, but it wasn't the only reason

The green haired man's response made her very happy – the same thing happened a long time ago, but he responded very differently; when she tried to cover him with her jacket after a short while she has joined the crew, Zoro responded rudely saying that he doesn't need her help in anything… Robin didn't care about it at all – But this time's response made her realized how much progress she made, not only with her relationship with Zoro, but to everyone – It just forced her to smile

"Ussop, after you finish, head outside for your watch out…" said Nami

"Heey! Why me?!" said Ussop rudely

"Zoro is asleep, and Franky and Sanji are busy… and the other idiots are not trustworthy" said Nami

"Please, Nami-San! Let me do something useful! I want to prove that I would do anything for the crew's sake!" said Brooke passionately

"Then you two watch the ship together…" said Nami carelessly

"Why me! outside will be freezing by night fall" said Ussop with a sad look

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Here are your snacks, I hope you like them" said Sanji dancing his way to Nami and Robin, and handing them their deserts

"Mmm, delicious!" said Nami taking the first bite

"Thanks, Sanji-san" said Robin with a smile

"Mellorine! Mellorine!" sang Sanji in his _love mode_

"Sanji! What about us!" yelled Luffy

"Your shitty plates are on the table" said Sanji lighting out a cigarette

"Yosha!" cheered Luffy and the others

"I'm hearing a lot of noise!" said Franky opening the door

"Franky! Come on and join us!" said Luffy with his big smile

"Mmmm! That's the best" said Chopper while eating

"Really!" said Franky while heading to the table

"Oooh! That's Suuuupeeer delicious!"

"Thanks Sanji-san!" said Brooke

"Everything I do is delicious you shitty bastards…" said Sanji arrogantly

Soon the food was wiped out and everyone was sitting down exhausted from all the eating

"Haaah! I'm full!" said Luffy resting on the floor

"Geez… You ate so much, there's no dinner today then…" said Sanji sitting down as well

"Okay then! Let's add some music to this sit down!" said Brooke standing and holding his violin

"Yeah! That would be perfect!" cried Luffy

"Yohohoho, Yohohoho!" sang Brooke, and then he was followed by the others

"Yohohoho! Yohohoho!"

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo - Umikaze kimakase namimakase!..."

Everyone was singing and dancing cheerfully

"Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu - Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta…"

"So it turned to a party after all…" said Nami with a smile

She looked at Robin for response, to see her busy looking outside at the main deck that was covered with snow

Robin was looking deeply outside, her calm smile printed on her face, her eyes focusing on one particular spot, a hot swordsman covered with snow – he looked like a weird snowman but with green hair – She just couldn't help but smile – how can someone sleep like that? Is it magical power or something? - she wondered

"Robin-chwan!" said Sanji

"Huh?" Robin turned her head like she just woke up from a beautiful dream

"It's getting a little bit chilly? Are you interested if I offered you some body heat?!" said Sanji, his eyes turned to hearts (literally)

Before Robin could answer, Brooke jumped in front of Sanji

"Robin-san! May I please see your pants?" said Brooke

"Continue with the song! You pervert!" yelled Ussop

"Hmm? Me?" said Franky curiously with a smile

"NOT YOU!" yelled Chopper and Ussop at the same time

"Hahaha! That's so much fun!" said Luffy dancing in excitement

Robin just stood there and laughed**  
**

Suddenly

Everyone who was standing, fell down on the floor because of some sort of impact that accrued outside the ship – It was so strong that it felt like an earthquake

"Hah! What was that! An ice berg?!" yelled Ussop, his legs shaking

"No, It's impossible, I just checked the log a few seconds ago" answered Nami

"Then let's go check it out!" said Luffy with excitement, he then picked up his hat and placed on his head while rushing out

Robin almost smiled, but then she remembered something

"Wait! Zoro was outside" said Robin pointing outside

"Aaah! Zoro might gto hurt!" said Chopper freaking out

"Oh god… that idiot…" said Nami putting her hand on her forehead

Everyone rushed toward the exit of the kitchen

"But guys! It might be dangerous…" said Ussop cowardly

"Shut up and go outside!" said Nami with anger

The crew was shocked to see what's outside – The scene of a large ship, almost twice the size of the Thousand Sunny almost destroyed from the strong clash between the two ships

"Aaah! You bastards! What did you do to the Sunny Go!" said Franky with anger

"Are they idiots or something? The crashed right into the ship… were they blind or something?" said Nami sarcastically

"Oi g-guys! Th-they might be enemies!" said Ussop, hiding behind Franky

"Yes! Finally some action!" said Luffy cheerfully

"How freaking positive can you be?" said Ussop sarcastically

"Wait! Guys, where's Zoro!" said Chopper, with a serious look on his face

"Aaaah! He might be kidnapped!" said Ussop panicking

"Oh no! Zoro-san!" yelled Brooke

"I wonder if he's smashed to pieces and bleeding out already…" said Robin calmly

"Robin! Don't say that!" cried Nami and Ussop together

"Gomu-Gomu No! Rocket!" cried Luffy while flying his way to the other ship - he seemed more excited than ever

"Oi! Luffy wait!" said Nami, but she was too late – the captain made his way to the ship already

"I will prove that I'm a member of the Strawhats no matter what!" said Brooke bringing out his sword

"I'm coming Zoro-san! Yohohoho" said Brooke jumping VERY high

"Oi guys! Wait!" said Ussop trembling

"Are you guys coming or what?" said Robin – she spread some of her Hana-Hana hands that were connected to eachother from the ship, and lift herself all the way to the deck

"Not Robin too!" yelled Nami

"Robin-CHWAAAAN! I'm coming too! Wait for me!" said Sanji (Love mode) while jumping off the ship

"Those bastards! They think they can mess with the Sunny Go" said Franky angrily heading toward the ship

But he was stopped by Ussop, Chopper, and Nami clasping him – Chopper from his legs, and Nami and Ussop from his hands

"You cannot go!" said Ussop

"Yeah Franky! Stay with us, all the strong guys are gone!" begged Chopper

"Yeah! I cannot die here!" added Nami

Franky sighted

"Ok!"

"Yes!" said Ussop

"Thank you Franky!" said Chopper

"Now get OFF OF ME!" yelled Franky

Meanwhile

On the deck was far from the expected – Zoro was standing like a soldier, and pointing his sword at a man who was standing in front of him, with a shock on his face – dozen of people were lying down on the floor looking defeated; probably because of a certain green-haired man – and couple of men were standing behind the guy who Zoro was pointing at him

He was wearing a long black coat, but he had a very weird hairstyle; it was almost like horns were coming out from his hear, it looked very bizarre

"Hey, why don't you calm down…" said the man with a smile

"You shut up!" said Zoro with an intimidating look

"H-hay!" said the man with fear

"Now… why the hell did you crash into our ship?" said Zoro

"It w-was a misunderstanding! We kinda got lost, and accidentally went through your ship!" said the man

"Accident! Do you think I'm an idiot?!" said Zoro angrily

"Ok, ok I will tell you the truth! We were planning to attack you and steal your ship! But we didn't see your pirate flag! We just thought you were some weak sailors" said the man

"Oh yeah? I will show you how weak we are…" said Zoro with an evil smile

"ZOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOO" yelled Luffy while in the air

He landing directly on Zoro - the poor Zoro fell down the floor from the impact

"Oh.. sorry Zoro" said Luffy with a calm smile

"I'm seriously gonna kill you someday…" said Zoro struggling to make the words come out from his mouth while he was lying underneath Luffy

"Zoro-san! You're alive!" said Brooke landing next to them

Soon Robin joined in too, she climbed the fence and walked slowly toward them

"Thank goodness… he's still in single piece" said Robin

"Wait, is that a good thing?" said Zoro with confusion

"Robin-Chan! I will be your guard!" said Sanji standing next to her

"Oi you shitty marimo, what are you doing" said Sanji carelessly

"Sh-shut up, Luffy get off of me!" demanded Zoro

"Yaaaah! We're dead!" cried the man

"huh?" everyone of Strawhat crew turned around to the man, remembering what they came for in the first place

"Isn't this… Strawhat Luffy!" said another guy in the ship

"And Roronwa Zoro!" yelled another man

"and this woman… she's got to be the demon child! We're dead!" yelled another man

"Oh yeah! You bastards! Why did you attack our ship?!" yelled Luffy in anger standing up and wiping the dost from his clothe

"How dare you endanger the ladies on our ship!" added Sanji

"We're very sorry! Please let us live!" begged the man

Robin looked around to see their flag, a normal cross bones, but with some weird looking horns on the skull

"I don't recognize their flag… they must be some pirate losers trying to get some attention" said Robin

"Y-yes we are!" said the man nodding

Luffy turned to Robin

"But Roooobiiin! I want to fight some people! I'm so bored!" whined Luffy like a ten year old child

"Well, they are pirates… so they're considered enemies afterall…" added Robin

"N-no! We are not!"

"Yosha! I'm gonna kick your asses then!" said Luffy with a smile

"Hurry and let's get things done with already!" said Zoro angrily

"Yeah, I left Nami-san on the ship!" added Sanji

Suddenly

They hear the sounds of cannons shooting at the ship, they ship was even more damaged than before

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Those damn marines are still after us!" said the man panicking

"MARINES!" yelled everyone in panic excluding Robin

-To be continued

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I am working on chapter 2 already, and you won't be waiting a lot for it

Don't forget to review

~~Have a nice day!~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I really, REALLY appreciate your reviews and support! You honestly made my day! (or days...whatever)**

**This chapter is a little bit short, I know... But the next chapter will be a bit longer! Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Those damn marines are still after us!" said the man panicking

"MARINES!" yelled everyone in panic excluding Robin

Brooke rushed to see the source of the cannons, and was shocked to see three large marine battleship

"No way! Three battleships!" yelled Brooke

"I'm not surprised… the marines are more eager to catch us than ever" said Robin

"Yosh! Let's kick their asses too!" said Luffy with cheerfully

"No way idiot, the Sunny Go is already damaged… we should run for it" said Zoro

"I agree" said Robin

"But guys! I want to fight!" said Luffy

"Quit whining, and let's go!" said Sanji angrily

Another cannon ball hit the ship, and everyone struggled to go back to the Thousand Sunny, but the made it eventually

"Hey, we're being attacked by marines! Three battleships coming at 12 o'clock" said Sanji while heading to the helm

"You're kidding right?!" said Ussop with panic

"Ooooh! We're dead!" yelled Chopper

"Don't worry Chopper!_ I_ the great warrior of the sea Ussop-Sama, will protect this crew no matter what!" lied Ussop

"Really?! You're so brace, Ussop!" said Chopper

"Ok everyone! Take your places, Sanji steer the helm in the opposite direction!" said Nami

"Hay! Nami-San!" said Sanji following her orders immediately

"Ussop, Zoro, open the masts!"

"We're right on it" said Ussop

"All the others! Handle the cannon balls!" continued Nami

Everyone rushed to handle their tasks – Robin made a large net covering the ship, Luffy used his rubber balloon to bounce the balls, Brooke sliced anything in his way – the ship started moving slowly, but it stopped after a few minutes

"No way! The wind is gone!" yelled Nami

"Don't forget sis! The power of the soldier system!" said Franky

"Right! Activate the peddles… no better! Launch the Coup 'de Burst! Hurry with it!" ordered Nami

* * *

_Meanwhile (The marine battleship)_

"Major! The Strawhat's ship stopped" said a navy to a huge man in front of him

He was wearing the marine coat, with a light blue suit, and black short hair – and he looked at his mid 40s

"Then continue with the cannon balls until we reach them! We're not going back to the headquarters without arresting the Strawhat crew!" said the man

"Hay!"

"Listen carefully! Our main goal is Strawhat Luffy! We also have to capture the demon from Ohara, and Roronwa Zoro and every single one of the crew understand!"

"Hay! Major!"

* * *

_Meanwhile (Thousand Sunny)_

"Nooooooooooooo!" yelled Franky

"Huh? Franky what's the matter?!" said Nami

"All the cola boxes in the ship are spilled! The earlier attack damaged our Cola supply"

"WHAT!" yelled Nami, Ussop, Brooke, and Chopper

"Hum? So what?" asked Luffy

"In other words… we have no energy to activate anything…" explained Robin while looking at Luffy behind her

"Watch out!" yelled Zoro from the main mast

He jumped in front of Robin and sliced the cannon ball that was about to hit her

"The attacks are not going to stop anytime soon" said Robin regaining her guard and looking at the battle ships that are coming closer and closer toward them

"Then we should go back to plan B" said Zoro

"Let's kick their asses head on!" said Luffy punching his fists in the air

"W-w-well, I'm staying here in the ship" said Ussop

"Why Ussop?!" said Chopper

"Guarding the ship is the most dangerous task! Never forget that" lied Ussop for the second time

"Really?! Then I'm staying too" added Chopper

"Luffy, Zoro, Sanji! Go and finish this! Franky! Try to find some other energy supply!" ordered Nami

Sanji jumped in front of Nami

"Nami-San! I will stay here and protect you and Robin-Chan" said Sanji

"Fine then… Brooke, you go with them" said Nami

"Of course I will, Yohohoho!" said Brooke

"Let's go Zoro!" said luffy with a smile

Luffy stretched his hands along the deck like a sling shot – and Zoro was in the middle

"Oh wait… you're not gonna-" said Zoro sweat dropping

"Here we go!" said Luffy releasing himself and launching himself and Zoro toward the battleship in the middle while Zoro was screaming for his life

"Well, I'm going too!" said Brooke jumping out and running across the water – he jumped very high again

Luffy and Zoro landed in the middle of the ship, surrounded by marines –Brooke joined them soon after

"I'm really gonna kill you someday…" said Zoro struggling to stand up

"It's Strawhat Luffy! Attack!" said a navy

The marines began to attack the three

"The other battleships! Head toward their ship!" ordered the Major

* * *

"Battleships are heading toward us!" yelled Chopper

More cannon balls attacked the ship again – Sanji, Ussop and Robin continued to stop them

"Franky! Did you find anything?" said Nami

"No… there's no sigle drop of Cola left on this ship" said Franky coming out

"Then… Franky, Sanji, Robin! Head to the other ships" ordered Nami

Franky, and Sanji jumped to the water and swam their way to one of the ships

"I will fight from here" said Robin

She crossed her hands, and looked at the second ship – She spread hands, and broke the necks of every marine she set her eye on

"Nice Robin!" said Nami with a smile

"Robin's so cool!" said Chopper, his eyes turned to stars

While Robin was handling the second ship, Sanji and Franky arrived to the third ship and began attacking them

* * *

"Brooke! We'll handle this… head to the ships behind" said Zoro while fighting bunch of men

"Hay!"

Brooke jumped off the ship – Luffy and Zoro managed to finish most of the guys

"If I let you rampage as you like… you'll cause too much trouble" said someone approaching them

"Huh?" Zoro turned around to him

The man was holding a huge sword

"He's a swordsman" said Luffy

"Exactly…" said the man with an evil smile

"Let me handle him, Luffy" said Zoro while tying his black bandana on his head

"Okay! I'm counting on you Zoro! I'm OFF!" said Luffy while launching himself to the other ship

The three battleships kept moving until they were very close the Sunny Go – the two separated ships were almost touching the Sunny – and the Ship Zoro was on it, was only couple miles away

Brooke and Luffy arrived at the ship Robin was attacking – then she let them handle it by themselves, and countinued guarding the Sunny Go – Franky and Sanji were almost finished with the third ship

Robin looked far ahead to see Zoro and a major clashing, and the fight was very intense  
she was very worried – It was a short while after the crew left Thriller Bark… Zoro was extremely injured by the Shichibukai Kuma; she heard what he did for the sake of the crew – although the swordsman was hiding it – he was still seriously injured

She kept her eye on them – she knew she had to interfere at some point

* * *

Zoro and the major kept attacking each other

"Not too bad Roronwa…" said the man

"Any last words?" said Zoro

"Your too confident"

"Santoryo! Onigiri!" attacked Zoro

Zoro forced the man to be thrown to the end of the ship – he stood up and attacked Zoro  
he blocked his attack with his three swords

Zoro coughed blood – he soon found it hard to keep it on

The man attacked again, and Zoro kept blocking – suddenly, the man sliced his sword against Zoro's torso, he was about to fall to the ground

Robin's eyes widened, she crossed her hands to attack, but she stopped

Zoro stood up, and managed to perform a final blow that finally defeated the major – Zoro then fell to the ground and started bleeding – bunch of marines headed toward him

Robin spread hands and made a wings form; to give her a boost to the air – she landed roughly and the wings disappeared – she managed to stand up and defeated everyone around Zoro

Suddenly she hears a sound of a shot; she then turns around quickly to see a net landing on her

She fell on the ground and became helpless

"Kairoseki!" yelled Robin – she tried to take it off, but the another bunch of marines were able to restrain her

"Robin!" yelled Zoro – he tried to stand up but his injury was too deep – he fell on the ground and went throw a total back out

* * *

_1 hour later_

The battle seemed to be over – and the two marine ships were completely destroyed – The Thousand Sunny was moving again, but in the opposite direction

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Robin!" said Chopper while crying like a little cute reindeer baby

"Zoro!" cried Ussop as well

"Can you two calm down!" yelled Nami

"Those damn marines! How dare they take Robin-Chan!" said Sanji with fire in his eyes

"It's all my fault! If I came back earlier, I would've helped them!" said Brooke

"Oi! Nami! Why didn't we find them yet!" said Luffy

"Marine battleships work on peddles… we started moving as soon as the wind came back, but we've lost them already" explained Nami

"This is so sad! I have to sing a song about it" said Franky crying like a little girl, and playing a small guitar he brought from absulutely nowhere

"Oh my heart aches! BUT wait! I have no heart because I'm a skeleton! Yohohoho" added Brooke

Nami soon beats down Brooke and Franky angrily

"Are you gonna Shut up or what?!" yelled Nami

"Chopper, Ussop! What happened?" said the angry navigator

"Zoro finished the huge guy, but then he collapsed" said Chopper

"Then Robin flied and went to save him!" added Ussop

"But then they threw something at her that made her weak"

"And they put both of them in a huge box"

"A box?" said Luffy leaning his head on the side

"That would be stupid, Marimo can smash any box bear handed" said Sanji

"I tried to go but I can't swim, and Ussop couldn't reach them in time" explained Chopper

"She was helpless you say? Hey, maybe…" said Franky

"It was made by Kairoseki…" concluded Nami

"Don't freak out guys… It's Zoro and Robin we're talking about, they can handle themselves until we reach them" said Luffy with an optimistic look

"He's right, if I know marimo and Robin-Chan... they'll defeat all those shitty marines and come back by tomorow" added Sanji

* * *

Zoro opened his eyes to see total blackness – the place he was in was so dark, he couldn't see anything, or even move because it was so small, and he looked down knowing that he was bleeding – he focused and heard someone else breathing

"Whose there!" said Zoro

"It's me…"

"Robin! Are you okay?" said Zoro

He remembered what happened – she saved his life

"I'm… f-fine" said Robin

There was something wrong with her – she sounded so… helpless, and was breathing heavily

"Hold on, I'll break this thing right away" said Zoro

He quickly tried to find his swords, but they were missing – so he tried punching the walls but it was so damn hard, even harder than steel

"The box… is made... of Kairoseki" said Robin

"Kairoseki? Are you feeling well?" said Zoro

"I'm managing…"

"I'm gonna kill all those marine bastards"

"Yes you do that…"

"Where the hell are they taking us?"

"Probably to the Marine Headquarters, and then they'll take us to Empel Down by the Taraia Current"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Depending on their speed, it will take three days"

"They're taking us to jail! And hold on…We'll be trapped here for three days?!"

"Exactly…"

* * *

**I know you're all wondering... _What the hell will happen in that little room?_ Sorry, but I can't answer that :P**

**Don't forget to review! Chapter three is right on the corner!**

**Oh and by the way, if you don't know what Kairoseki means; Google it :P**

**~~Have a nice day!~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but my birthday was this week, so I was busy making a party and stuff...  
I finished this chapter as fast as I can! I hope you like it**

* * *

Day_ 1_

"We have to do something!" said Zoro with frustration

Robin sighted

"Can't believe this happened to me, I'm so weak!" said Zoro to himself

"No you are not…" said Robin with a warm tone

"It's all my fault you're trapped here… you should've let me die back there" added Zoro

"You are my nakama Zoro, you would've done the same thing if you were in my shoes…"

"How's your wound?" continued Robin

"It's fine" said Zoro acting brave

"No it's not.. you're still bleeding" corrected Robin

"No I'm no-" said Zoro but he was interrupted by the serious amount of pain coming from his right arm

"What is it?" said Robin curiously

"My arm…" said Zoro

"Let me check it" said Robin trying to reach it

"I don't need to…" said Zoro rudely interrupting her

Robin sighted

"How stubborn… hold it right there" said Robin with a strict voice – that made Zoro obey

She took off her light purple shirt to reveal her black bikini top - she then ripped the shirt using her teeth to small pieces and used them as bandages to wrap it around Zoro's arm

"Can you see in this darkness?" said Zoro while she was bandaging him

"My eyes adjust quickly… since I've always lived in darkness" said Robin

"Thanks… but you'll get cold" added Zoro

"You are half naked yourself, Zoro…" pointed Robin

"Oh! I totally forgot about that…" said Zoro, realizing he's an idiot

Robin finished and rested in her place, she was still looking tired

"That's no good… I will pass out soon" said Robin with a trembled voice – it was clear that she was struggling to keep her balance while she's sitting down

"It's the sea stone right? You were so helpless when small handcuffs were tied to your wrists when you were in Enies Lobby… but this damn box is entirely made of it" said Zoro remembering what happened in the judiciary island

"You are right… but I'm fine, I am a lot stronger now; physically and mentally" said Robin with confident

"So how are we going to pass the time here?" said Zoro

"Let's play truth or dare…" said Robin with a smile – she liked those kind of games, a lot

"No way! It's a game for kids… men don't play this stuff, grow up" said Zoro sarcastically

"Aha, ok" said Robin

A moment of silence accrued between the two – Robin was looking around and Zoro was crossing his hands, until—

"FINE! Dare…" said Zoro giving up to her

Robin smiled

"Zoro, we're trapped in a Kairoseki box that is barely fitting the both of us, we can't even stand on our feet… there are no much things I can dare you to do" said Robin sarcastically

"Fine! Truth…" said Zoro angrily

Robin stopped for a moment to think of a good question, and then she smiled

"Were you born with green hair, or you actually dyed it?" said Robin

"That's your question?!" said Zoro with an upset look

"Yes" nodded Robin

"I was born with green hair" said Zoro immediately

"I see" said Robin acting like she discovered some great old mystery

"Are you really _that_ old? You look even younger than Nami…" asked Zoro

"Oh well… I'm 28" said Robin politely

"Sheesh… you're nine years older than me" said Zoro looking surprised

"That's correct" nodded Robin

"Can you stop talking like that?" said Zoro

"Like what?" said Robin curiously

"You speak like an English teacher, C'mon! Be more opened" said Zoro

"I never had friends before… no one actually asked me to be _opened_ before" said Robin with a smile

"You have friends now, friends that love you from the bottom of their hearts… and I'm also one of them" assured Zoro

Robin couldn't help but smile at him

"That's one of the nicest things someone ever told me before" said Robin deeply

"I didn't say anything!" said Zoro blushing

"Ok, I am 28, but I didn't actually live a proper childhood… that's why I act like a very disturbed child sometimes…" said Robin

"That's a better answer…" said Zoro nodding

"Then why do _you_ act older?" asked Robin

"If I act like luffy or that love-cook, no one will take me seriously… why do you like Chopper the most?"

"Because… I never had a stuffed animal before…" said Robin looking gloomy

"That's the reason!" said Zoro comically

"What's your ultimate goal?" said Robin

"Isn't that obvious… I will become the world's greatest swordsman" answered Zoro quickly

"Then why did you give up on that?" added Robin with a glare

"I never did… and isn't this my turn?!" said Zoro trying to change the subject

"In Thriller Bark…" hinted Robin

"How did you-" said Zoro curiously

"I have my ways…" said Robin

"I realized that I love my friends more than my goal… what about you?" said Zoro

"Wasn't that obvious… when I gave up to the government?" said Robin

"Well, that was stupid" added Zoro

"Well, what you did wasn't exactly clever…" added Robin

"I didn't have much of a choice" said Zoro

"You did save us after all…" said Robin with a smile

"Does anyone else knows?" said Zoro

"I don't think so… only cook-san" said Robin

"Ok… then tell about… your past as a pirate hunter" asked Robin

"Oh well… I wasn't rich or anything, so I decided to make money by collecting bounty heads, before I can know; I was the most famous bounty hunter in all East Blue… I don't really like my nickname… what about you?" said Zoro

"I really wanted to be a good citizen, but it's very hard when the world is against you… so I decided to join the dark side, but even they couldn't handle me, so instead of getting betrayed by them… I was the one to" explained Robin

"How did you meet Luffy?" said Robin

"Remember those two idiots who came with Luffy's grandfather?" said Zoro

"Those guys?" said Robin

"The blond guy tried to kill me… and he was very close to do so… but Luffy and Coby saved me after I agreed to join his crew… I still have no idea how those two became bestfriends…" said Zoro

"Interesting story…" said Robin with a smile

"My turn… what happened to your parents twenty years ago?" said Zoro curiously

"I will skip that question" said Robin calmly – she was looking sad

"You can't skip a question. You'll lose" said Zoro insisting

"I will answer the question… if you told me the story of your deceased childhood friend" said Robin

"Hey! That's blackmailing!" yelled Zoro

But he also started looking sad and gloomy

"I can't keep up…" said Robin while putting her hand on her forehead

"A-are you ok?" said Zoro with a worried look

"Yeah… I'm just tired" said Robin

"Then… just take a nap, it always works with me" suggested Zoro

Before Zoro can notice – Robin lost her conscious and her head was almost going to hit the ground – Zoro struggled to move and sit beside her to straighten her unconscious body – Robin put her head on his left shoulder

"Oh great, now I can't even move…" said Zoro in frustration

He was trying to look away and don't feel uncomfortable – he then realized that he was very tired too – so he decided to take a nap, like he always does – but he didn't know that he was now resting his head on hers… the two slept peacefully for hours

* * *

_Day 2_

Zoro woke up to feel himself too close to his fellow crewmate and freaked out immediately  
he moved as fast as he can away from her

"Right… nothing happened!" said Zoro

"Sorry Zoro…" said Robin with a tired voice

Zoro freaked out when he found out that she's awake

"I can't even move a muscle…" said Robin

Zoro came to his senses and realized that Robin is in a very bad condition

"Dammit! I have to get us out of here!" said Zoro angrily

He started hitting the roof, and he tried to look for a lock or something – but it was pointless

"Shit… there's no way out of here" said Zoro in frustration

"I have no idea who's my father…" said Robin

Zoro sat down and tried to understand what she's talking about

"And I only saw my mom once… before she died" continued Robin

"That must've been hard…" said Zoro

"When the Buster Call started twenty years ago, I saw a blond haired woman on the ground… I felt sorry for her at first, and then I had the feels that she's very familiar… I asked her if she's my mom, but she denied at first – then she burst in tears and hugged me saying that I've grown so much – it was one of the happiest moments of my life" said Robin deeply

"You are lucky… I've never had a family" said Zoro

"Then who were your family?" asked Robin

"My master… and his daughter… she was my lifelong rival, we used to fight all the time, we made a promise that we'll be the strongest swordsmen ever… but she died after a short while" said Zoro

"I know how hard it is to lose a friend…" said Robin

"So I took her sword and decided to go after Mihawk ever since… not just for me, but for her too" added Zoro

"A childhood promise, huh?" said Robin with a smile

"But the worst part is… that there's some marine chick that looks like an old version of her that's coming after me" said Zoro

"A marine? Do I know her" said Robin curiously

"I don't know… but she was in Alabasta…" said Zoro

"What's her name?" asked Robin

"I have no freaking idea…" said Zoro

"Wait… don't tell me that she has a short blue hair and wears glasses…." Said Robin

"Huh! It's her" said Zoro looking surprised

"Oh my… don't tell me your friend was _that_ weak…" said Robin sarcastically

"No way! Kuina was a lot stronger than her! I'm only saying they look alike…" said Zoro angrily

"Wait? You fought her?" added Zoro

"I wouldn't call it a fight… I finished her in 3 seconds…" said Robin sarcastically

"God… she's a disgrace for Kuina's face…" said Zoro

"So you like her?" asked Robin

"WHAAAAT! No I don't!" said Zoro freaking out

"Oh…"

"Did _you_ have a romance with anyone?" asked Zoro trying to tease her

"Yeah… a lot actually… mostly onesided" said Robin immediately

"You did!" said Zoro comically – he realized he's an idiot all over again

"Well, I worked with a lot of pirates before… I usually charm them, and later convince some of them that we'll end up together…. But they end up getting betrayed by me" said Robin sarcastically

"You have a lot of twisted ways to join pirate crews… seducing ugly old pirates" said Zoro sarcastically

Robin giggled

"There are young handsome pirates too… most of the people I used to work with them were amateursmen with pretty faces"

"So you used to have a little fun before you betray them… you're an evil woman" said Zoro sarcastically

"I tried using that on you, when I first joined…" added Robin

"Aaahh! You're very evil!" said Zoro comically

"But it didn't work…what about you?" said Robin

"Women are not my thing… they don't dig me…" said Zoro

"Heeeeh… but you're easy on the eyes…" said Robin

"I look more terrifying to them… not that I care…" said Zoro

"I never thought that you're scary… I always thought you were very handsome" said Robin with a smile

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Zoro

"Ohh… nothing.. never mind" said Robin nervously

"But man… I'm getting hungry…" said Zoro

"I noticed something… the ship's speed is way down" said Robin

"How can you notice these stuff… I can't even feel the ship moving…" said Zoro

"If they keep it like that, it will take more than three days to reach their destination" explained Robin

"Don't tell me we'll stay here even longer…" said Zoro

"That's actually a good thing, any moment now or tomorrow… they'll check if we're alive or not" said Robin

"Why would they do that…" said Zoro

"They don't kill pirates like that… they like to publically execute them, once they open this box… we'll have the chance to strike and steal the ship…" said Robin

"Let's hope they will… I want my swords back" said Zoro with a smile

* * *

_Meanwhile _

The Thousand Sunny was anchored on a shore of a small island – and the crew was waiting for someone – soon Nami and Franky appear to be walking back to the ship – Franky was dragging a chariot filled with cola bottles

"Hey guys! What took you so long" cried Ussop

"I finally found a cola store and brought energy supply! The Thousand Sunny will go SUUUUPER fast now!" said Franky while doing his weird-pervert pose

**"**Guys, I found out that the marines actually stayed on this island for couple of hours!**" **said Nami with a smile while getting in the ship

"Really!" said Chopper

"They came here because they were almost out of fuel, luckily this island doesn't have fuel so they left soon after" said Nami with an evil smile

"Yosha! Let's go kick their asses!" yelled Luffy

"We don't know where they are yet you idiot!" yelled Ussop

"There are no dangerous people in that marine ship, so Robin-chwan is not in danger!" added Sanji

"I also stole an eternal pose from one of the ships… we could catch on with them!" said Nami with excitement

"As expected from Nami-Swaan!" yelled Sanji

"Huh that's a relif! Yohohoho" said Brooke

_Meanwhile_

_Day 3_

"How's your wound?" said Robin while

"It's ok… but I'm starving" complained Zoro

"Let me look at it…" said Robin while approaching his arm

"You don't have to…" said Zoro

"There's not much to do here…" said Robin sarcastically

This time Zoro was sitting next to her, so she had to get very close to him in order to see his arm

"I have a question… why weren't you _charmed_ by me when I first joined?" said Robin

"I told you… showing that kinda thing will result to people not to take me seriously…" said Zoro

"Hmm? So you mean you liked me but you weren't showing it?" said Robin with a glare

"No! Or maybe! Hey, stop playing mind games with me!" said Zoro freaking out

His sudden movements made Robin lose her balance and fall on him

"Oh I'm sorry" said Zoro

Robin tried to get up but she was too tired – she lift her head to see that they're facing each other with absolutely no distance between the two of them – Zoro froze and didn't know what to do – Robin was looking at him in the eye – the two seemed like they lost control on their own bodies as their lips got close to each other, closer, and closer… until they share a very passionate kiss—

-To be continued

* * *

**TADADADA! Cliffhanger (evil laugh) I know you hate me right now, but no swearing!**

**Excited for the next chapter? Then post a review and make my day!**

**I will start posting every three days since school is about to start…**

**~~Have a nice day!~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I received a lot of awesome gifts for my Bday, but your lovely reviews were my favorite! **

**Now for this chapter; I really like it! But I have no idea what will you guys think...**

**I hope you do too... have fun!**

* * *

Fireworks, fireworks everywhere… that's what Zoro was seeing when the lips of the archeologist was meeting his… the sensation was something he couldn't describe. It felt better than winning a battle, drinking sake, or finishing a long training… no. it was something even better, that made him dive into a world of imagination. Was I missing something? Did I really like her? The questions kept floating in his mind

Suddenly his fellow cremate broke the kiss and looked at him in the eye; although it was very dark, Robin's eyes were shining through the darkness…

"Truth or _dare_, Zoro?" said Robin slowly – the way she spelled "dare" was suspicious

"Dare…" said Zoro immediately – he didn't even think twice about it, his body was acting by his own- he had no idea what was going on – his surroundings made it impossible to know if it was a dream, or unrealistic reality

"I dare you to kiss me again" said Robin while breathing heavily – her heart was pounding very fast, as if it wants to burst out of her body - their chests were very close, and she could sense the same for Zoro

With a very slow and gentle movement, Zoro pushed his lips against hers, landing another heart melting kiss

Zoro couldn't believe what he was doing, he never thought this would happen – the situation was very wrong, yet it felt so right – he just chose to live the moment and enjoy it - until he took a second thought

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away

"We're cremates… this is wrong" said Zoro with a strict voice, avoiding any sort of eye contact

Robin was shocked – although his words were simple, they broke her heart to million pieces – part of her wanted to slap him in the face, but she was too tired

She opened her mouth to say something – but she heard a sound coming out of the cage they were trapped in, that caught both of their attention

* * *

_Meanwhile (outside the box) _

It appeared that a lot of marines were standing around the box, armed and ready to attack

"Oi, are you sure about this? They're dangerous you know" said a man with a worried face

"Don't worry, Roronwa was injured, he's probably half dead by now, and the other one is a devil fruit user… trust me, nothing will happen, we just have to check if they're alive or not, and then close the box immediately" explained another man

"I'm not feeling good about this" replied another guy

Couple of people started unlocking the box carefully, and then they slowly opened it

The moment the box was open… Zoro jumped out of it and started attacking everyone with his fists, he seemed very furious

"Yaaaah! He's still in good shape" said a man while pointing his rifle at Zoro

Zoro was attacking them, but he found it hard to defeat the armed marines… but they could do anything, they were defeated by some hands spreading through them and breaking their necks – it was Robin; unusually for her, she was very angry

Soon all the marines were wiped out completely

Zoro rushed to look for his swords, while Robin was standing there doing nothing – Zoro found his three swords and looked happy as ever, until he remembered what just happened, he looked at Robin and approached her trying to say something to break the silence

She didn't say a word – her silence was torture itself

"Listen, I-" before Zoro could finish – Robin fell and lost her consciousness – luckily, Zoro grabbed her before she fell on the ground

He carried Robin and placed her on a couch to rest – he then went looking for some first aid kit to deal with his wound – he found it and started cleaning his injury while sitting next to her

His eyes didn't leave her unconscious body… did I do the right thing? he wondered

He shook his head and decided not to get weak in a situation like this – he has to forget what just happened and move forward, he had to find a way to go back to their crew right away – since the disaster is over, he has to train even in able to avoid such thing to happen ever again

The truth? The truth that even Zoro hide from himself; was that he always liked being around that particular so called "Demon Child". When she first joined, something changed in him, just being around her made him feel very uncomfortable, so he tried to keep his distance… but lately; he found it hard not t be friendly with such woman

Their friendship developed a lot, he liked to spend some time with her, even though they didn't actually did, considering the crew being very busy – but the late events were something… even himself couldn't describe what happened – but again, he had to do this for the sake of his crew

* * *

_Three hours later _

Robin opened her eyes to see that Zoro is sitting next to her and taking one of his usual naps – he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and he looked very tired – she moved the blanket to see that she's wearing a blue navy shirt; it looked hideous, but at least she was decent – she walked toward the ships helm to know where the hell they're heading to; Zoro was steering after all

"Oh you're awake…" said Zoro lazily

"Yes I am." Said Robin without even looking at him

"You sure slept a lot…" said Zoro

"Aha" said Robin coldly – she was clearly ignoring him, and she was very upset – but even though, her coldness was something that Zoro hated about her at times

"Stop being so cold" said Zoro with a serious voice

He seemed to acting like he always does… mean, arrogant, and serious. That's Zoro for you…

"We're heading in the wrong direction…" said Robin totally ignoring what he just said

Zoro looked a little bit embarrassed, he did have a really bad sense of direction, but it was too awkward to be humiliated in this kind of situation

"I was asleep! Are you feeling well, by the way?" said Zoro

"I see" said Robin carelessly

"Listen, about what happened-" said Zoro

"I don't want to talk about it… let's pretend nothing happened, we're both pretty good at it; being heartless and all" said Robin; she was still looking away from him

Zoro didn't like what he just heard – but it was exactly what he wanted, but why did he hate what he just heard?

He decided to keep the thoughts for himself and move on

"That's exactly what I wanted" said Zoro with relief – he rested his head on his palm and continued his nap

Robin clutched her hand – but she looked calm, for a smart woman like her, acting like nothing happened isn't hard at all

The truth? The truth that she didn't even admit to herself? Was that ever since she joined the crew; she had one target – Zoro – he was the only one to deny her. It was something no one else could do, because all the people she ever met, used to take advantage of her, or try to stay away from her because of her past – but for Zoro, it was completely different. The feelings she was having for him, was something else

Every time he ignored her, or said something to hurt her; the more he pushed her away, the more she wanted him– she wanted him so badly ever since – and now that they were close, she couldn't waste her chance

But… he's still resisting. And his reaction this time was the last straw, so she just had to realize his denial and give up on trying, the man doesn't want her after all

_"I have to forget…" _the same thought hit both of them at the same time

"Hum?" Robin looked at the ocean, and a familiar ship caught her attention

* * *

_Meanwhile _

"Huh!" yelled Ussop while looking at the ocean with his precious pare of goggles

"Oi, Oi! I see a marine ship! at welve O'clock!" yelled Ussop from the front side of the Thousand Sunny

"Really? Is it the same ship?" demanded Nami

"I think so" answered Ussop

"Yatta! We found them!" said Chopper with a smile – his face full of stars

"See, I told you… there was nothing to worry about" said Luffy with optimism

"They might be armed, don't drop you guard" said Franky

The ships were close, and everyone was waiting for a sign to know if their cremates are okay or not

They sense someone coming out of the deck – they look closely and recognize the person, it was their friends Robin – she was waving at them with a heart taking smile

"Ah! It's Robin!" yelled Nami in joy

"Robin-Chwaan! You're fine! That's a relief!" yelled Sanji, his tears falling non-stop

Zoro came out too – he looked tired and careless, as he jumped to the other ship

"ZORRO!" yelled Ussop, as he and Brooke jumped to hug him

"Oi, get off of me!" yelled Zoro – but no one listened to him

"Oh, Zoro-San! Thank god you're ok" said Brooke

Robin climbed to deck herself

"Oh Robin! I'm so glad you're ok…" cried Chopper

"That's so relieving! Thank god!" cried Franky, tears of joy all over his face

"I'm not crying you baka! Baka!" lied Franky

"What happened you guys? We were very worried" said Nami

"We were trapped for three days until we managed to go out and defeat them… and then we headed back… just look at it as a short side trip" said Robin with a smile – comforting everyone

"Those damn marines…" said Zoro

"But you're back now! Let's have dinner!" said Luffy

"Hay! I will serve you the best food ever, Robin-Chwaan!" said Sanji with a flirty attitude

"That will do it… I'm starving" said Zoro

"Shut up shitty marimo, it was your entire fault this happened!" said Sanji with a glare

"What did you just say?" said Zoro with an angry glare

"You heard me…"

"Picking up a fight?"

"I wanna kick your ass"

"Stop it you two…" said Nami with an evil glare – sending them chills

"Come on Sanji! Food!" yelled Luffy

Robin giggled

"Let's go inside, Robin..." said Nami, while everyone was heading inside

"Ahhm...I need a long warm bath… I will join you later…" said Robin

While she was leaving. Nami looked carefully at her fellow crewmate - there was something wrong with her, she thought

"Oh whatever, I will find out later..." said Nami to herself

The atmosphere was back to normal at the Strawhat ship – after dinner, everyone went back on doing their thing, and they all forgot about what just happened and moved forward on their way to Fishmen Island

Robin was still in her bath, resting and reading one of her history books – letting go of stuff was her specialty, so it wasn't hard to ignore that green haired man that's making her feel confused

Zoro was training in his favorite place, the crow nest… he was very angry about what happened earlier, so he had to take it out somehow – he decided to train even twice harder from now and on

The two of them were trying to forget the **intimate** moments they had, thinking that it would be an easy thing...

But they will soon realize that it's almost impossible…

* * *

**I know, I know... this chapter is short... BUT I don't have much time lately! please forgive me!**

**Review****, review, AND review! they always keep me motivated**

**and now for my catchphrase... ~~Have a nice day!~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olla everyone! Your lovely reviews made me very happy as always! It's very nice to know that people actually read my story and enjoy it :)**

**This chapter is a bit boring… it's action free, but it's also nice… so have fun!**

* * *

It has been a week since the incident with the marines, and things have been quiet as ever – no more problems got in the way, and everyone was excited as ever to reach the next island

But for the swordsman and archeologists, the last few days were torture…

Zoro was barely able to focus on his training; he has been having dreams and thoughts about a particular someone – this thing never happened to him before, but apparently, the thoughts about the beautiful archeologist kept chasing him whenever he tries to forget about her…

The same goes for the scholar; she herself couldn't focus on reading a single book, the words written were very clear, but all what she can read was "Zoro Zoro Zoro"– but she kept her calm appearance to not make anyone worried

What is going on? Why's that thing keeping their minds that busy? For two heartless pirates like them; this sort of thing is nearly impossible – they both denied anything that involves _feelings_ during their lives – but they seem to be to be quite different lately

But luckily no one in the crew noticed the weird things going on between the two – the navigator had some suspicious, but she was too busy to investigate about it

It was very late at night, everyone was asleep in their rooms; Zoro was still trying to complete his training in the crow nest, and Robin was also unable to sleep, so she headed to the deck to maybe read a book, and drink a cup of coffee

After a very hard training, although he was barely able to do couple of lifts; the frustrated swordsman brought his giant weights and head down to the deck to train in a different place, hoping that he could do better.

He placed the weights on the ground and was ready to begin… until he noticed Robin who was sitting on her chair not too far behind him

Zoro let a groan; that particular woman wasn't leaving his mind, and now he has to train with her around

Robin was struggling to keep her fake smile on her face, although she wasn't happy herself… but she decided not to look weak and stick with it

Trying to avoid the woman behind him; Zoro started lifting his weights

Some time has passed

_"754, 455, 826, 187"_ counted Zoro with his confused mind – counting his lifts was never this hard before, it was very hard to keep his temper, but apparently, the numbers were against him

Robin's eyes didn't leave her book; she was irritated herself, but she tried to forget about him; knowing that it's an impossible task

With a couple of failed attempts to concentrate; Zoro stopped – he looked very angry; he turned around and walked toward Robin with a serious face

"Hey you! Can't you go read somewhere else?!" said Zoro while pointing his finger t her

Robin's smile faded – she closed her book angrily, and stood up

"If you don't like it, head back to your place" said Robin with a calm and serious tone

"I am not going anywhere, you should" replied Zoro

"I'm not going anywhere either, I have no problem with staying here till dawn…" said Robin with a smirk

"Then I'll stay here until you go" said Zoro

"Good luck with that… I'm not leaving until you leave" said Robin

"Oh really, I can wait for hours!" said Zoro

"I can wait even more than you…" said Robin

"Oh yeah, we'll see…" said Zoro

"Fine." Said Robin

"Fine!" said Zoro

Robin sat down on her chair and opened her book again

Zoro headed back to his spot, and sat down on the floor crossed legged while facing her

"Don't act so arrogant… you have been on the same page for the last 2 hours" said Zoro with an evil smile

Robin gave him an angry glare, and Zoro was right to begin with – she then threw the book away… and crossed her hands, and faced him in return

Their eyes didn't leave each other – the sat down for a very long time, looking at each other with stubbornness, waiting for the other to give up

After a while, Zoro realized that there's no end to this – so he had to come up with a solution

"This is not good, we are both unable to concentrate; we should come up with a resolve" offered Zoro

"About what?" said Robin with a glare

"Whatever that is between us" said Zoro

"There's nothing between us…" said Robin looking away

"There's _something_" said Zoro

"It's all this is your fault…" said Robin – oddly, through the entire conversation, she was keeping her calm manner

"My fault! I was against that stupid game from the beginning!" said Zoro angrily

"Oh geez… it's not about the truth or dear, it's about you being naive" said Robin

"I am not naïve! You were the one who kissed me!" said Zoro

"You were the one who picked _dare_, didn't you… besides, I didn't kiss you because I had feeling for you or anything" said Robin

"Although you are a very good liar… I could tell when you're not saying the truth" said Zoro

Robin looked at him with an angry look

"It's called attraction… when two people from the opposite gender get close to each other in that way, it causes your body to act on desire…" said Robin

"Yep, still lying…" said Zoro

"If you didn't want me to kiss you, then why did you kiss me in the second time?" said Robin

Zoro stayed silent for a moment

"I don't know…" said Zoro

"How could you not know? You are the almighty Zoro" said Robin

"I just… don't know!" answered Zoro

Robin sighted, it was the only thing she could do at the moment

"Then… why did _you_ kiss in the first place?" said Zoro curiously

"I already told you… attraction and desire" said Robin

"Whatever… I need to solve this cuz' I can't train and stuff, it's really bothering me" said Zoro with a calm voice

"Solving this won't change anything… I am having problems as well" said Robin

"Then what should we do?" said Zoro

"I don't know, don't ask me" said Robin while drinking her coffee

A moment of silence hit the two – they kept looking at each other straight in the eye

Zoro put his hands behind his head and gave one of his rare smiles

"Man… you're a completely different person behind that mask of yours" said Zoro

"I don't wear a mask" said Robin, she felt offended

"Yes you do… behind that fake smile" said Zoro

"My smile is not fake, I'm just an optimistic person" replied Robin

"Optimistic? That's anything, but you" said Zoro

"And do you exactly know about me?" said Robin rudely

"I don't know much… but in those three days we were trapped together, I saw a side of you that nobody else has seen" said Zoro

"What? My _kissing_ side" said Robin sarcastically

Zoro blushed

"No! I meant your soft side, dammit!" said Zoro

"I don't have a soft side… you must e mistaken. I was born without it" said Robin

"Oh come one now, everyone has it" said Zoro

"Then do you have a soft side, Zoro?" said Robin

"I am an exception" lied Zoro

"I am an exception too… you see, I always deceived people that way; believing that I am soft, and caring… and then stab them in the back eventually" explained Robin

"So that's what you're doing with us now?" said Zoro, knowing the answer already

"You were the only people I was actually afraid to lose… I wasn't able to betray you, so I thought that; before you betray me eventually, I should let you go before things get worse" explained Robin

"But I was wrong, you were always by my side, and you weren't leaving it anytime soon" said Robin with a smile

"Everything we both do… is for the sake of our friends" said Zoro

"Don't mix things together" said Robin with a serious voice

"Heeeh" Zoro got surprised

"The reason for all this is not because you just want to do this for the crew's sake…" said Robin

She gave him a cold glare

"It's because you're… afraid of what will happen" continued Robin

"Hey you! Don't go too far. I am not afraid of anything!" said Zoro angrily

Robin sighted

"How stubborn…" said Robin

"Oi! Stop insulting me!" yelled Zoro

"Don't raise your voice, you'll wake everyone else" said Robin

"You're getting on my nerves… I'm just being too nice to you" said Zoro

"Why is that?" said Robin curiously

"I don't know, because you're crewmate and all… you might be very arrogant, but I don't hate you" said Zoro

"Oh I see…" nodded Robin

"Anyway… let's not forget what I came for… I need a resolve, and quickly" said Zoro

"I told you that I don't know" said Robin

"Well… how about a confession…" said Zoro acting serious

Robin froze – did he just say "confession"? He's going there already?

Robin looked at him carefully, she was anxious to know what he's going to say – it is one-in-a-lifetime moment to see Zoro talking about things like that

Zoro coughed – he wasn't even looking at her

"Ahem… I think you have feelings for me" said Zoro in hurry

Robin clutched her hand

Disappointed, very disappointed… that what Robin was feeling – sometimes hoping for things that are never going to happen, harms you the most

"Are you serious?!" said Robin – veins all over her head

_"Is she… angry?" _thought Zoro

Seeing her like that is a one-in-a-lifetime moment too – he wondered what did he do, to upset her that much

"I don't have feeling for anyone, we were just using each other to spare time, that's all" said Robin angrily

"I am done… I don't want to talk about this subject anymore, go find a resolve yourself" said Robin calmly

She stood up and headed to the kitchen

"Don't be so happy, I'm just gonna make myself a new coffee, I still want my spot" confirmed Robin

"What's wrong with her?" wondered Zoro

He was kinda disappointed that she didn't give him an answer – he always wondered if she had feelings for him – he wasn't that good about this kind of things, so he had no idea what he was doing

"Dammit, what I'm I doing…" said Zoro with frustration

Robin entered the kitchen and started making coffee

_"What am I doing with him… this is so out of my character…"_ thought Robin

She was always the calm, smiling Robin everyone knew – but for some reason, whenever she's around Zoro, she starts acting differently

It's not a mask she's wearing – but she just can't act the same around him

She stopped, and thought about it over and over again – maybe she was too hard on him, he wanted her help after all – she had to help him because he's her friend, and she can't leave him like that – so she decided to head back and apologize to him, even though he's an idiot

She walked back slowly – only to see him deep in sleep

Robin wasn't surprised – Zoro is famous for his sleeping habits, but she hated one habit oh his – he always sleeps outside without a blanket or anything to protect him from the cold

She picked a blanket from her chair, and leaned to put it on him

After she placed the blanket, she couldn't help but to sit down on her knees next to him – the sight of the sleeping swordsman was something she always found… weird

She pushed her head and landed a soft kiss on his left cheek – she just couldn't resist

She stood up and headed to her room, and closed the door – Zoro just won this one, she though

Zoro opened his eyes, he wasn't asleep at all

"What was she doing… and why am I so happy?" said Zoro to himself comically

_"Attraction and desire, huh?" _thought Zoro with a smile while closing his eyes and returning to sleep

* * *

**(Not much progress, huh?) well, the two of them like to take things slowly! it's not my fault, I swear!**

**I remember an old saying... it goes like this "Patience is the key to relief" or something like that, so be patient ;)**

**Anyway! don't forget to review!**

**~~have a nice day~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I was a bit late... I was very busy**

**I hope you guys like it ~~ have fun!**

* * *

"Nami! When are we going to arrive to the Fishmen Island! I'm so bored" yelled the captain with a frustrated voice while he, the musician, and doctor were sitting down and fishing

"Yeah Nami... it never took this long to sail from one island to the other" complained Chopper

The navigator, who was just checking the course, walked toward them

Nami sighted "It seems that we'll keep sailing for a while…" said Nami

"But Nami! It's so booorring!" yelled Luffy

"Oooh, Luffy-san it's ok, you just have to be a little patient" said Brooke with a smile

"You shitty bastards! Stop complaining and catch something, we're almost out of food" said Sanji while carrying two plates in his hands

"Here you go Nami-san~~ My special new dessert" said Sanji while handing the plate to Nami

"Oooh, this is on time" said Nami

"Robin-chwaaan! I have a desert for you, I'm coming!" yelled Sanji to the bench

Robin was taking care of her flowers, trying to relax and kill some time

"It's okay, I'm coming down…" said Robin with a warm smile

"Oi Sanji! What about us?!" yelled Luffy in protest

"I did this specially for the girls, I don't have enough ingredients…" explained Sanji while lighting a new cigarette

"Well, that's a problem too… we're running out of food supply" said Nami

Robin joined and took the plate from Sanji with politeness

"I want to buy some stuff too" said Franky, who was working with Ussop on a new invention

"For what? Franky?" said Chopper curiously

"I need some materials for my new Suuuuuuppper cannon" said Franky

"Oooh cool!" said Luffy and Chopper, their eyes turning to stars

"We don't have time for that! We're going to starve until we reach the next island" yelled Nami

"But why is it taking so long to reach our destination?" asked Ussop

"I don't know… maybe because it's the last island on the course for the first half of the Grand Line" said Nami

"No it's not" corrected Robin

"Huh? Really?" said Chopper

"Explain more Robin-san" said Brooke

"It's very simple… the last island for the course was Water 7, once you finish one of the courses in the Grand Line, you must run into the Fishmen island" explained Robin

"Oh really?" said Chopper

"Coool!" yelled Luffy

"You idiot, do you even know what that means" said Ussop while smacking him

"No! But it sounds interesting!" cheered Luffy

Everyone sighted from the captain's stupidity

"What I'm saying, is that the Fishmen island is not on any course, it's located in the middle of the of the Grand Line, and in the middle of the reverse mountain… meaning that it will take a lot longer to reach it" explained Robin

"Then it's a mystery island!" said Luffy

"I get it now… we won't be reaching our destination anytime soon then" said Nami

"Then you guys should catch something, or we won't have dinner tonight" said Sanji

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone in panic

"But Sanji-san… we are trying to fish since morning, my arm muscles can't take anymore… although I don't have muscles to begin with! Yohohoho" said Brooke

"Oi I see an island!" cried Zoro from the speakers of the crow's nest

"WHAT?" said everyone in surprise

"Ussop, go check it out!" ordered Nami

Ussop walked to the end of the ship and used his goggles to look at the island

"It's rather a big island, ships are all over the place" said Ussop

"The Fishmen Island! Cool!" cried Luffy in excitement

Nami smacked him on the head with anger

"You idiot! Did you even listened to what we were talking about!" said Nami angrily

"But this is rather weird…" said Robin

Zoro came down of the crow nest and joined them

"So we will arrive at the Fishmen island… seems interesting" said Zoro

Nami and Sanji both smacked him in the head

"Oi! What's wrong with you!?" yelled Zoro

"I just felt like it" said Nami and Sanji in the same time

"An island in a middle of nowhere" said Franky

"Oi… this sounds scary, and suspicious…" said Ussop

"Either way, we have to visit it and buy some supplies… so everyone take your places" ordered Nami

"Ohhh… but guys, I got the can't-go-to-this-island disease" lied Ussop

"Awesome! I'm so excited!" cheered

"How freaking optimistic can you be?" said Ussop comically

The ship soon anchored on the back side of the island, Nami and Sanji went to ask about the mysterious island just in case, and they came back quickly

"So Nami? What happened?" said Ussop

"It's seems like this is another floating island from North Blue… it's very crowded with pirates and sailors" said Nami

"Floating island! NO, NO, NO, NO!" yelled Brooke in panic

"Relax idiot… not all floating islands are haunted by ghosts and Zombies" said Sanji

"So we can spend time here as much as we like… so I'm gonna give you all money to buy things you want…" said Nami

"YATA! I can finally buy medicine books!" cheered Chopper

"I will buy food supply" said Sanji

"I can buy a bronze status!" cried Luffy

"I will never give you money to buy that!" yelled Nami

After arguing and arguing about what's the crew gonna do… everyone headed to the village to buy stuff and walk around

Sanji, Robin, Nami and Zoro were the ones who were left

Nami was sitting down and preparing a list of necessary things the crew needed - Sanji was checking the food supply to know what he'll buy – Robin didn't seem excited to go out, as she was sitting down on her chair – and Zoro wasn't in sight

"Nami-san! I'm ready to head out!" cried Sanji

"Then I'm going too" said Nami

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts, a person can see his heart coming out of his chest

"Oooooh! Nami-swaaan! Let's go out on a date with me?!" said Sanji _Love mode_

Nami smacked him in the head

"Don't go too far, moron! Let's go and buy stuff already" said Nami while dragging him from the ground

"H-hay, N-Nami-san…" said Sanji

"Robin, are you coming!" cried Nami

"No, I'm fine… go without me" said Robin with a smile

"Zoro! Where the hell are you?" yelled Nami

Zoro came out of the men's quarters and headed to the crow nest

"I'm staying on the ship…" said Zoro

Robin's attitude changed quickly - she stood up and headed toward Nami

"Aaahm, I'm coming with you too" said Robin

"Huh? Why did you change your mind so suddenly?" said Nami curiously – Sanji was still recovering from Nami's beating

"I remembered I needed something" lied Robin – the last thing she wanted right now is to be with alone on the ship with Zoro

The three walked out of the ship and headed to the village slowly – Nami wasn't looking happy, something was bothering her

"_What is happening with Robin?"_ wondered Nami

Although it was hard to notice, but Robin wasn't acting as usual, and it concerned Nami a lot

_"Ever since that incident…" _thought Nami

_"Wait! Zoro is acting more stupid too… could it be? Damn!That idiot…"_ thought Nami

"Nami-swan! Why are you spacing out? Are you thinking about me?" said Sanji

"Robin" cried Nami

"Yes?" said Robin

"Here's the list of the things I want… I have an important thing to do… can you get these stuff for me?" said Nami while handing Robin a list of groceries

"Sure" said Robin with a smile – Nami was already walking away

"Nami-san, where are you going" cried Sanji

"To buy Sake… don't follow me" said Nami

"Sake?" wondered Sanji

* * *

Meanwhile

Zoro was sitting on a chair in the crow nest – he seemed like he finished his training, and was trying to take a nap

"Why did she go?" wondered Zoro

He was aware that Robin decided to stay on the ship, so he hoped he can talk to her again about the things that were bothering him – but as soon as she heard he's staying, she decided to go out

"She hates me… not that I care. That arrogant woman!" said Zoro

He heard someone climbing to where he is – so he turned around to see who it was

"Could it be?" said Zoro to himself – he hoped it was the one in his mind

But his expression changed when he saw that last one in his mind – the arrogant navigator

"Yo!" greeted Nami with an evil smile

"Hah? Why are you here?" said Zoro with a cold voice

"Look what I got…" said Nami while showing a bag fool of drink bottles

A while later

Zoro and Nami were sitting down on the floor and drinking – the two were drinking heavily, but it was well known that Zoro and Nami can't get drunk that easily

"So what do you want?" said Zoro

"Nothing..." said Nami

"Oi, stop lying and spit it out" said Zoro rudely

Nami sighted

"Oh whatever… it's about Robin" said Nami while taking another sip

Zoro froze, he felt very nervous

"W-what did you just say? I didn't hear you well" said Zoro

"I said it's about Robin, she's acting very strange lately" said Nami

"Oh really? I didn't notice" lied Zoro

"And you have been acting weird yourself" added Nami

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Zoro arrogantly

"Although we are good friends, Robin never talks about her personal life to anyone… not about her past, or even about her emotions" said Nami

Zoro was a little bit surprised – Zoro knows a lot of stuff about Robin that even her best friend Nami didn't know – perhaps she trusts him more

"I don't care… why you are telling me this?" said Zoro

"Because I think that all this is because of you" said Nami with a smirk

"What?! How do I have anything to do with this?" said Zoro

"This started ever since you guys had that _short side trip_" said Nami with a glare

"I don't know! Don't ask me… you're a pain in the ass you know" said Zoro

"Ooh… so you want to go that way?" said Nami with an evil smile

"Which way?" said Zoro

"You still owe me that 300 thousand Berries" said Nami with a glare

"Why you! Evil bitch" whispered Zoro – knowing he can't say that out loud

"Huuh? Did you say anything?" said Nami

"Oi! Are you blackmailing me again?!" yelled Zoro

"Actually, I won't do that…" said Nami

"So here's the deal… if you told me what happened between you guys, I will cut your dept in half, how does that sound?" said Nami

Zoro was shocked to hear what the navigator was saying – for Nami to give up on money is something legendary – she must be very worried to do this

"But if you chose not to tell me… then I will double it" said Nami with an evil smile

"WHAT?! That's not fair!" yelled Zoro – that's Nami for you…

"You heard me… so you better start talking" said Nami

"No way, I'm not talking, because I don't know what you're talking about!" said Zoro

"Stop lying Zoro… you know I'm not stupid" said Nami with a smile

"Don't accuse me of lying!" yelled Zoro – although Nami was right

* * *

Meanwhile

Robin was walking alone in the streets – this island seemed to be very crowded; pirates were all over the place – She lost track on the cook – as he headed to flirt with some women, and Robin wasn't interested in waiting, so she decided to walk by herself, maybe think of some things

But she felt kinda guilty – she wanted to help Zoro about his issues, and maybe help herself too, but she was too nervous to talk to him

"Then why didn't he come along?" said Robin to herself

From the end of the street, a tall grown man with black hair was running in the opposite direction

Robin didn't notice him because she was too busy thinking about Zoro

The man seemed to be in a hurry – but he didn't notice that crashed right into Robin – they both fell on the ground from the strong hit

The man let a groan

"Oi you! Are you blind or something?!" yelled the man

Robin didn't answer, she just stood up, and was about to move away – the man looked above him to a beautiful brunette woman – his eyes widened

"N-Nico Robin!" yelled the man

"Huh?" Robin didn't seemed to be surprised because a lot of people knew her – she decided to ignore him and walk away

The man stood up quickly and ran toward her – he forcibly shook her hand in excitement

"My name is Dan Loke! I'm your biggest fan!" yelled the man from excitement – a very big smile on his face

Robin just sweat dropped

* * *

Meanwhile

"I told you! I don't know!" yelled Zoro

"You are a very stubborn idiot!" yelled Nami

"Who's the idiot! You gold digger!" yelled Zoro

Nami sighted "Just forget about the money! And just tell me!" yelled Nami

Zoro stopped and thought about it – her offer wasn't bad, and he indeed had to solve this damn problem – although he didn't like that navigator that much, but she was a friend after all, even though she was pure evil

"Ok I'll tell you… but don't tell anyone" said Zoro

"Heeeeh! Finally" said Nami with a smile as she took a sip of her drink

"When we were trapped together, we… how can I say this?" said Zoro with a deep though

"We kissed" said Zoro

Nami's eyes widened – she spilled all the sake in her mouth, and started coughing heavily

"WHAT!" yelled Nami as loud as she can as soon as she got her breath back

-To be continued

* * *

**Next chapter will be very interesting ;) Don't forget to write a review :))))**

**~~Have a nice day!~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I hope you didn't have a hard time waiting for this chapter :P (evil laugh)**

**About the last chapter, I did a huge mistake, the last thing Nami said was "WHAT!" but I didn't mean it like that**

**I meant it like this "WHAT?!(x10)" with a lot of exclamation marks, but for some reason, I can't edit it...**

**I know, I know… it's that different, but she yelled very loud! Plus I didn't have the energy to edit the previous chapter, so I'm telling you now…**

* * *

"W-w-w-what did just say? Perhaps I heard you wrong?" said Nami trying to calm herself down, her hands were shaking like crazy

"You heard me! Don't make me say that again" said Zoro

"When? Where? How? WHO?!" said Nami quickly

"One question at a time!" demanded Zoro

"Wh-who started it?" said Nami

"Well, she was the one who kissed me first" said Zoro

Nami nodded

"And then for the second time, it was me" said Zoro calmly

"SECOND TIME?!" yelled Nami again putting her hands on her head in shock

"Can you stop yelling?! My ears are gonna pop out" said Zoro

Nami turned around to process what she just heard

_"When I said that Robin's acting weird because of him, I didn't mean in THAT way… I thought the idiot said something stupid to her again…" _thought Nami

She looked behind to see Zoro, he was very calm

_"But, but… THOSE TWO! To get intimate and stuff… the world must be ending… he's an idiot, and she… SHE!"_ thought Nami

"Oi! Mush mushi!" cried Zoro

Nami seemed to be over the shock, as she became calm and serious

"So… ahem, after _that _happened. What did you guys do?" said Nami calmly

"Nothing much… I pushed her away, and we're ignoring each other ever since" said Zoro with an angry look in his eyes

"Huh? Why's that?" said Nami curiously

"Why you say?! We're in the same crew" said Zoro

"Tell me details, moron" ordered Nami

"It's not that I rejected her because I want to… but relationships in pirate crews don't work, and I'm really not interested in that kinda thing" explained Zoro

"And… when you two _kissed…_what did it feel like, to you?" said Nami with a calm attitude – she looked like she almost figured out the whole thing

"Ahhh… well… I don't actually remember, it was like I lost control on my body… it never happened to me before" said Zoro

"Aha, I see… now tell me about the _ignoring_ part" said Nami

"Every time I try to talk to her, she blocks me away… it has been couple days, but she still looks angry about what happened" said Zoro

"So what do you think is the problem?" said Nami

"I don't care about her, but MY problem is; that she doesn't leave my mind. No matter what I do, or how hard I try… I just can't focus" said Zoro

"You're thinking about her?" hinted Nami

"Well, I don't know! That's why I'm telling you! You HAVE to help me!" said Zoro

"Hay, hay… it's very obvious" said Nami calmly

"So Zoro…" said Nami while changing her impression from calm to serious – giving him a glare

"How long have you been in love with her?" said Nami

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not interested in these stuff! I'm just here because I want to become the world's greatest swordsman" said Zoro while he stood up in anger

"Geez… stop lying. Why did all these things happened then?!" said Nami angrily while standing up and facing

Zoro sighted

"Attraction and desire…" said Zoro calmly

"Oh really? _That's_ your best answer?" said Nami

"Does it _sound_ like a lie" said Zoro curiously

"Yeah! It sounds like a lie, that only your type of idiots believe…" said Nami sarcastically

_"So it is a lie… then why did she-"_ wondered Zoro

"So, what are you planning to do, tough guy?" said Nami

* * *

In a very small restaurant on the crowded village in the floating island – the archeologist seemed to be very calm, as she was sitting down on chair across a small table facing the mysterious man she met earlier that day

"It's very nice of you to invite me for dinner…" said Robin calmly and serious

The man seemed very cheerful and optimistic

"Don't say that Robin-Sama! That's the least I can do to thank you for saving my butt moments ago" said the man with a smile – his attitude seemed very carefree

"It was nothing" said Robin

"But oh my… I thought I was doomed when those bandits were after me, and then I luckily ran by you…" said the man

"Why were they after you?" said Robin

"Well… those guys have found some treasure, and then I noticed a very rare book among their things… so I kinda stole it, Hehehe" said the man cheerfully

"But Robin-Sama! You're so damn cool! You finished them without even moving a muscle... thank you very much! I would've been dead by now" said the man

"I get it…" said Robin – she seemed to be irritated by all his nagging

"Dan, right?" asked Robin

"HAY! I am Dan Loke… at your service Robin-Sama! You have been my role model ever since I decided to become a archeologist" said Dan with a smile

"You are an archeologist?" said Robin with a curious

"Well, I want to be… so Robin-Sama" said Dan

"Don't call me that…" said Robin

"Ok then… ahhm, what about Robin-sensei! It's perfect" said Dan optimistically

"Nope…" answered Robin quickly

"Are you always that cold Robin-sensei" said Dan – he seemed to be broken, and crying comically

Although Dan was only joking – Robin seemed to be getting gloomy - for some reason, the memories came across her mind

_"Can you stop talking like that?" _she heard Zoro's voice in her head

"Cold, huh?" said Robin to Dan

_"You speak like an English teacher…"_she remembered Zoro's words

"Well, how can I say it Robin-sensei; maybe you should-" said Dan with a smile

_"Be more opened"_

"Be more opened!" said Dan

"That's how I am" said Robin with an annoyed look in her eyes

She remembered all the things that happened, about Zoro and all

_"I just realized… perhaps, he rejects me because of my cold personality"_ thought Robin with sadness in her eyes

"B-but Robin-sensei! Don't be mad, I'm just messing around with you" said Dan nervously

"I am not mad… and don't call someone _sensei_ if you're older than them" said Robin

"Sorry to disturb your mood Robin-sensei, just don't take me seriously… I'm just a kid" said Dan

"A kid?" said Robin curiously

"Ooops… i-it just came out" said Dan nervously

"Come to think of it… you do act like an annoying kid" said Robin

"N-n-no it's not!" lied Dan nervously

"Are you going to tell me or not?" said Robin

"Of course you noticed, you're such a smart woman… but man! This is so embarrassing!" said Dan as he put his head on the table from frustration

"Start talking…"demanded Robin

"It's sorta, you know like… ahhhhm, I'm a devil fruit user…" said Dan

"Oh really" said Robin

"I ate it three years ago… it didn't make any difference at first, but as soon as I tried to punch some older dude… our bodies swapped" explained Dan

"Swapped?" said Nami

"Yep… so I tried to figure out what happened, and then learned that I ate the Suwa-Suwa no mi… it makes its user switch to the body of the first person they touch… and in my case, I switched my body with Aishya-kun" explained

"The older _dude_" said Robin

"Well… he was very angry with me at first, but we became good friends" said Dan

"So how old are you?" said Robin

"Aishya-kun's body is 30 years old… but I'm just a 15 year old teenager… hehehe" said Dan with a smile

"So you _are_ a kid…" said Robin with a surprised look on her face

"Hahhaa… by the way Robin-sensei, my official test is in two days, so I have to study hard to become an official scholar" said Dan

"Oh… interesting" said Robin

"Ehh, sensei… when did you become an archeologist?" wondered Dan

"When I was eight" said Robin

"Oooooh! Impressive!" said Dan with a wide smile

"Don't you get a lot of problems because of your body?" said Robin

"Actually, it's a blessing to have a body like that… everyone takes me seriously and all" said Dan

Robin just started giggling – this kid was so entertaining to her

* * *

"I don't know what to do… you tell me" said Zoro with frustration

"How about you go and talk to her about it?" said Nami

"It doesn't work, she doesn't want to talk to me…" said Zoro

"Who cares! Just go straight forward, and tell her everything" said Nami

"She already knows… maybe she hates me already" said Zoro

"No she doesn't, idiot!" yelled Nami

"Of course she doesn't want to talk to you. I mean you did something very stupid, even for you" said Nami sarcastically

"No! I did the right thing!" said Zoro

"Oh please…" said Nami with an evil glare

"Any responsible and serious captain wouldn't allow his crewmates to have intimate relationships… saying that it causes too much problems" explained Nami

"That's exactly how I think!" said Zoro

"Are you a baka?" said Nami

"What?!" yelled Zoro

"Luffy is anything BUT a responsible and a serious captain… if you talked to him about a relationship; he'll wonder if it's a kind of food…" said Nami sarcastically

"Oh… now that you say it" said Zoro

"So don't worry about it that much" said Nami

"But that's the thing… I have to be serious, because Luffy is not, most of the time. I'm not Love-cook, I just have to keep these stuff in" said Zoro

"I can't interfere… but, you have to have a serious talk with her when she comes back" said Nami while getting up

"Dammit…" cursed Zoro

"Ohh… it seems that the other idiots are back…" said Nami, as she was looking outside the window to see Luffy, Brooke, Chopper, and Sanji are heading back to the ship

"Oi Nami… why are you helping me? We both know you're not that good of a person" said Zoro with a glare

"I hate to say this, but me and you are the first members to join Luffy's crew… so we gotta have each other's back no matter what" said Nami

"You do say reasonable things every once in a while…" said Zoro

"But don't be so happy, you still owe me 150 thousand bellies!" said Nami with an evil look as she headed down to the deck

"That woman…" said Zoro

_"So… those two huh? It really seemed crazyat first, but that idiot is really into her…"_ thought Nami with a rare smile on her face

"Nami-swaaan! Did you miss me?" cried Sanji, as he danced his way to Nami

"Oh you guys came back together" said Nami

"Oh gosh! I was having fun with some ladies, until those shitty guys came begging me for food… in the middle of the goddaam street!" said Sanji with teary eyes

"So we forced Sanji to use some old woman's kitchen to make dinner for us" explained Chopper

"We ate a lot of meat! It was delicious! Shishishi!" said Luffy with a big wide smile

"Oh my stomach is full… but wait! Being a skeleton, I don't have a stomach to begin with Yohohoho!" joked Brooke – as usually, no one laughed

"But you guys… couldn't you wait until we all eat together?!" said Nami

"Then let's eat a second dinner!" offered luffy

"YEAH!" agreed Chopper and Brooke

"You SHUT UP bastards!" yelled Sanji

"It's ok… me and Zoro had some snacks. Where are the others?" said Nami

"After dinner, Franky and Ussop went to get some tools, they will come back any minute now" said Chopper

"I'm already back!" yelled Ussop while he made his hero entrance

"Oh Ussop you're back! You're so cool!" said Chopper

"I'm back too my brothers and sisters… I hope you didn't miss me that much" said Franky

"No one missed you!" yelled Nami and Sanji comically

Robin was also very close to the ship, and it seems that she brought her friend Dan with her – they were both holding bags of groceries that Nami asked For

"But sensei, are you sure it's safe?" said Dan nervously

"It's ok… our crew is very welcoming" said Robin – giving a simple short answers as always

"Ok then… but please don't tell them about my real identity, if they found out I'm a kid they'll eat me alive" said Dan

"Oh it's ok, we don't eat people… but wait, you have to watch out from Luffy, when he's hungry…" said Robin sarcastically

"WHAT?!" yelled Dan – before he can even notice, they're were at the ship already

"Hey everyone…" greeted Robin with her war smile

"Oh hey Robin? You've got company!" said Luffy with excitement

"Robin-chwaan! I'm so sorry I neglected you when we were walking together!" said Sanji

"Oh you did? I didn't notice…" said Robin calmly

"So you weren't looking for me, were you…" said Sanji while dropping to the ground from disappointment

"What's all this noise!" said Zoro while he came down from the crow nest

"Hah? Who's that?" said Zoro while pointing at Dan

"Right Robin! Who the hell is this!" said Luffy

"Oh… that's Loke-kun, he was hoping we could help him reach a close island from here" said Robin

"It's two days from here… and it's ok if you want to go to fishmen island from there… it's a lot closer. I will appreciate it if you guys took me with you. Because bandits kinda stole my ship, hehehe" explained Dan

"Nami! We can take him right? The guy needs our help" said Luffy

"It's convenient… I guess there's no harm" said Nami

"Yosh! You are welcome then!" said Luffy

-To be continued

* * *

I don't think that many of you guys read my other story (the demon's child) but if you did, you'll notice that my OC Dan also has a sall role in the strory... but I didn't want such character to go to waste... so I used it here, with a little improveents of course

Hope you liked this chapter! Review and tell me what you think!

~Have a nice day~


	8. Chapter 8

**So I've been noticing that a lot of people are trying to give me ideas about what will happen next, but I have to tell you guys that it's a waste of characters... because this particular story goes as I please :P**

**Why's that? Because I'm evil! and I like to torture my readers! so they can love my story more**

**but even though, I love everything that you write on your reviews.. so don't cheap out! I'm so thankful, and this is by far, my most famous story!**

**AND here we GO!**

* * *

Like any other time the Strawhats encountered new people in their journey, the crew was very welcoming of the new guest who arrived with Robin, at least some of them. The past few days were boring, so they were kinda excited trying to know the mysterious guy

Everyone was sitting on the deck, some standing… and some sitting down on the table and having a chat

"So Robin! Is this Lucky-guy a friend of yours?" asked Luffy

"It actually Loke…" corrected Dan – not that Luffy was actually listening

Robin took a while to think of a good answer, the guy wanted to keep his identity a secret – she looked around to find him looking at her with a sad puppy face – almost begging her to come up with a good lie

Even though he had a face of an adult, but his puppy face was very childish and cute

"Ahhm yeah… an old friend" said Robin with a calm voice

"Yeah! I met Robin once" lied Dan

"Cool!" cried Luffy

Dan leaned a bit to wisper in Robin's ears

"I hope you don't mind calling by your name, sensei" said Dan nervously

Robin sighted

"It' not that I actually care…" said Robin carelessly

"How cold, sensei…" said Dan crying comically

Zoro was standing next to the kitchen door next to Nami – he was looking disturbed

_"Why is he addressing her so casually… and why is he that close to her?!"_ thought Zoro – obviously getting the wrong idea

Sanji came with a cup of tea and placed it on the table in front of Dan – he seemed calm, but mad-calm

"Here's your tea… be careful not to _burn_ your tongue" said Sanji with a look that can kill

"S-scary…" whispered Dan

"Robin-chwaan! Did you have a dinner? I will make you the best meal if you want" said Sanji to Robin _Love mode_

"No… I ate a while ago" said Robin

"Me too…" said Dan

"What did you just say?" said Sanji with an angry look

Chopper turned to his heavy point and restrained Sanji who was almost going to commit a murder on the poor guy

"Oi, Oi Sanji… be nice to him!" said Chopper

"Did that Tanuki just turned to a gorilla? And is that a skeleton over there" wondered Dan - unlike normal people, he looked very calm

"I'm a reindeer! And the doctor of this ship!" yelled Chopper in anger

"Oh really?! You're so cool!" yelled Dan – kinda similar to Luffy's reactions

"Huh?" Chopper looked kinda surprised – until

"I'm not that happy with that compliment you asshole~~ you baka~~" said Chopper dancing in happiness

"He seems happy" whispered Dan with a sweatdrop

"I'm the gentleman skeleton Brooke, nice to meet you Yohohoho" cheered Brooke politely – until-

"By the way Robin-san… can I see your pants?" wondered Brooke

And as normal, Robin ignored him completely while she was drinking her coffee

"Shut up!" yelled Nami - as she walked and kicked him to the floor

"Oh my… I thought I was dead… WAIT! But I'm already dead. Yohohoho!" said Brooke while he was on the ground, still recovering from Nami's painful kick

"A gentelman?" wondered Dan

"Hey my dear friend! My name is Ussop, and I'm the sniper of this ship" said Ussop happily, as he put his arm around Dan's neck and whispered in his ears

"And I'm secretly the captain… but don't tell anyone!" lied Ussop

_"Liar…"_ thought Dan

Franky noticed something weird – Sanji, Nami, and Zoro were standing away and looking angry

"What is wrong with you guys?" wondered Franky

"WE DON'T LIKE HIM" said Sanji, Nami and Zoro with a combined voice – they looked calm and serious

"Haah! Why is that? He's an awesome man!" cried Chopper

"Who?! That Lucky-guy!" added Luffy

"It's actually Loke…" corrected Dan again

"That shitty man! He took the chance, and stole Robin-chwaan from my arms… and the bastard had dinner with her too! I was supposed to have that date" said Sanji in frustration

" Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi… " cried everyone sarcastically – everyone knew that everything he said was an exaggeration

"WHAT! You have a problem?!" yelled Sanji at everyone

"Well, that didn't happen!" said Dan nervously

"Never mind… that's Love-cook, never take him seriously" whispered Ussop

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass!" yelled Sanji

"What about you guys?" wondered Ussop, as he pointed at Nami

"Me? There's nothing… I'm not mad or anything" lied Nami – she obviously looked mad

"Hmph… I don't care less" said Zoro

"Oh really Zoro? Aren't you jealous?" said Nami with an evil smile, as she whispered to Zoro

"Hey you! Shut up!" yelled Zoro

"Oooh, so you are jealous..." said Nami sarcastically

"I'm heading to the gym…" said Zoro angrily

Robin sighted as she saw Zoro climbing to the crow nest – she missed her chance too talk to him today – too bad, she thought

"Loke-kun… aren't you going to study for your exam?" said Robin

"Oh dammit! I totally forgot! I have no time to waste" said Dan as he freaked out

"You can study at the library, no one will disturb you" said Robin as she pointed to the door of the library

"Yosh! I have to study now everyone! I will join you later. I'm off!" said Dan as he rushed to the door

"Too bad…" said Luffy

"He's a nice guy to hang out with… he doesn't act like an old guy at all" added Ussop

Robin stood up and headed to her room quietly – she was so sick of being irritated by the same subject – the hot green haired swordsman that can't leave her mind alone

_The next day_

It was a normal after noon, and Robin was sitting down with down and helping him study because the kid needed her help – she had to find a way to distract herself, and it has been a while since she spend time with another historian

"Sensei! You are a very nice woman, but your teaching methods are crazy! How the hell am I suppose to study all these in ONE day!" yelled Dan

"You should start reading, or you'll never become a scholar" said Robin

"How cold…" cried Dan in the corner (literally)

"Heeeeeh… but you haven't studied anything yet" said Robin

"But sensei… I had no idea these books were so important, I will never pass my test like that" whined Dan like a 15 year old kid (in which he is)

"You should have a more faith in yourself… don't you have goals?" said Robin

"Of course! I have a very big dream! That I must fulfill" revived Dan

"What is it?" wondered Robin

"The answer is obvious! The Poneglyth" yelled Dan in excitement

"You dream to find it?" said Robin with a smile

"Huh? Of course I can't do that… I'm too immature and this kinda thing is too dangerous for me, I have a goal like any other archaeologist I know!" cheered Dan

"Huh?"

"My dream is to watch _you_ find the Poneglyth, sensei! All the scholars I know have a high hope for you" said Dan with a smile

"Glad to hear that…" said Robin giving a smile – but it didn't seem fake though

Sanji appeared that he sent a glass of juice through the food pass way at the center of the room – Dan who was feeling thirsty, rushed to the receive it

"Robin-chwan! Here's your fresh juice" cried Sanji from the microphone

"It's not for me!" yelled Dan in disappointment

"Sensei… your chef makes the most delicious snacks ever… but why's he so MEAN!" whined Dan

"You can have mine" offered Robin

"No way sensei! I'll go to the kitchen and get mine" said Dan immediately, as he rushed out

Robin grabbed a book and started reading, something told her the kid is not coming back anytime soon - teenagers tend to take a lot of breaks

Dan got his juice after a long argument with the furious cook – but it is well-know that Sanji can't resist a person that is starving (or in Dan's case, starving for a smoothy)

As he headed back – he had some fun time with the captain and other childish crewmates like Brooke, Ussop, and Chopper

But they later decided to go swimming in the mini swimming pool – the idea seemed bizarre since three of them were devil fruit users (but who knows…) – so Dan decided to head back already since it was already night fall

As Dan was walking to the door of the library – he was interrupted by a sword blocking his way

"KYYYAAA!" said Dan freaking out – all the other crew members weren't around

As soon as he got his breath back, he looked at his right to see the enraged Zoro – he was leaning in the side of the ship, and blocking Dan's way with one of his swords

"Aa-aa what's going on?" said Dan sweating in fear

"Shut up" said Zoro with an angry glare

"H-hay…" said Dan – he was sweating even more, but it looked more comical than serious

"From the moment you came to the ship, I noticed that you're hiding something… start speaking…" demanded Zoro

_"An old friend… a fellow archeologist… a man at her age, and his looks are not that bad. I wonder if there's something between them? WAIT! Why the hell I'm so angry about this?! I must stay calm…"_ thought Zoro – but from the outside, he looked dead serious

_"What the hell should I do… if he found out I lied to them about my identity, I will lose my head off before my test, but I most stay calm"_ thought Dan – he tried to look relaxed as possible

**NOTE: the two idiots have absolutely no idea about what's REALLY going on…**

The situation was getting more awkward as the minutes went by

"I'm listening… go!" ordered Zoro

"ahhmmm, you know… the thing is, ahhm" blabbered Dan

"Say something understandable!" demanded Zoro

"_What should I do… what should I do!_" thought Dan

"You know, pointing something like that at an innocent guy is very dangerous"

They both turned around to see Robin – totally calm, and drinking a cup of tea while pointing at Zoro's sword, that is at Dan's throat

_"SENSEI!" _

The poor guy was crying from happiness (comically)

Zoro was looking in total shock… he started sweating nervously, but he then started acting seriously

"This is matter between guys, don't interfere" said Zoro

"No it's NOT" yelled Dan in protest

"You shut up asshole!" yelled Zoro in protest – but it's too late, the green haired man is in deep trouble

"Dan… go ahead and continue your studying" said Robin with a serious look, as she placed the tea cup away and headed toward Zoro

"AYE sir!" said Dan, as he rushed in – luckily, Dan was a simple minded idiot, and he wasn't taking anything seriously - he left the two alone

"Let me say this nicely… what the hell got into you?" said Robin seriously

"Nothing…" said Zoro as he put his sword back in, as he was leaning on the side of the ship

"Is that so…" said Robin calmly

"That bastard is hiding something" said Zoro

"I know… it's secret between the two of us, so leave him alone" demanded Robin

_"So there's something between them"_ thought Zoro

Robin started walking away, but she stopped, and headed back toward him

_"Ok now or never… I have to tell him that I'm sorry I didn't help him that day"_ thought Robin as she approached Zoro, until she was very close to him

"I'm sorry…" said Robin – looking at him straight in the eyes

_"And she's saying sorry too… so this is the end of this?" _concluded Zoro

* * *

Meanwhile (opposite side of the ship)

"How far do you think I can throw this ball?" said Luffy with a smile – he was playing with the others in the back of the Thousand Sunny, where their is is a small round pool – he was holding a large beach ball

"Hey guys it's already very late… you will all come out in five minutes" ordered Nami above them, as she headed to the kitchen

"You can't throw it farther from mine…" lied Ussop

"Yes I can!" shouted Luffy

"No you can't" teased Ussop

"I can! Chopper, how far did he throw the ball?!" yelled Luffy

"He threw it across the deck" said Chopper

"Then I will throw it across the deck, and into the ocean" yelled Luffy

"Ok then... but no stretching!" demanded Ussop

"Ok then!" agreed Luffy

* * *

"Oi! Don't tell me you're sorry, I don't need pity from you!" shouted Zoro in anger

Robin sighted

"I'm sorry for not hel-" before the poor Robin could continue

Her eyes widened as she felt a strong a strong force that pushed her toward Zoro – landing her lips against his – unfortunately, that wasn't all – Zoro was so shocked that he lost his balance and fell of the ship

Robin didn't realize what happened, she tried to grab Zoro's hand but he was too heavy – the last thing she knew that she fell of the ship too ~~And into the ocean~~

"HAAH! Nice Luffy! You totally broke Ussop's record!" cheered Chopper

"Didn't you hit anyone with that ball?" wondered Ussop

"No I didn't…" confirmed Luffy

But he was DEAD wrong…

-To be continued

* * *

**Kyahahahahaha cliffhanger **

**This chapter was long, but I finished it very fast! Yahooooo**

**ok then... don't forget to write a review (it will really encourage me to write fast!)**

**ohh, I almost forgot ~~Have a nice day~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am really mad because I finished this chapter yesterday but couldn't update earlier because my internet connection was f***ed up -_- **

**Anyway… I hope you like this chapter because I do! Have fun ^_^ and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I owe none of the One Piece characters in this story whatsoever…

Robin couldn't take her eyes off the sight of the green haired swordsman, as he was falling straight into the ocean – his facial expressions were very abnormal, he seemed freaked out because he's falling – but there was a hidden smile on his face, that only she could notice – maybe it had something to do with the fact the two kissed, again – although it was accidental

She was grabbing his hand as she was falling into the sea with him - she saw the water, the endless amount of water, that made her remember that it's her weak point – devil fruit users can't swim, she'll just drown to the bottom of the sea – but at the time being, there was nothing that she can other than holding Zoro's hand as tight as she can - as they finally reached the surface of the water

Suddenly, at the moment she got into the water; Robin lost all of her energy, – causing her hand to let go of Zoro's

Zoro swam to the surface immediately – he took a long breath and tried to look at the surroundings – it was very dark so he couldn't see anything – but he knew that Robin is drowning – so he dived as fast as he can, and started looking for her

The sea was very dark, and the water was freezing, but Zoro kept on looking – he couldn't let this particular woman go – he had to save her no matter what

As he was swimming aimlessly, he sensed someone very close, and all that he could see was a faded shadow – but he was sure that it's the archeologist – he went straight and grabbed her with his arms, as he head rested on his chest - and he started swimming toward the top

He finally made it, and he was glad to see that it's his crewmate

He took a deep breath and looked closely to Robin to see if she's breathing – unfortunately, he couldn't tell if she's breathing or not

"Oi Robin! Are ok?! Answer me" yelled Zoro

But there was no answer – the archeologist wasn't giving any response at all – her silence tortured Zoro, he was about to lose his mind at the thought of Robin dying or getting hurt – he freaked out and had no idea what to do

"Oi! Robin! Answer me!" yelled Zoro with a desperate voice

All that he could do is to hug her tight, very tight – he hasn't felt this feeling before

"Come on… don't die on me!" said Zoro

"Z-Zoro…" said Robin, with a trembled and helpless voice

The voice of the archeologist was one of the most relieving voices he ever heard in his life – Zoro couldn't more glad to know that she's alive – he sighted, as he held her even tighter

"Z-Zoro" cried Robin again

"Yes" said Zoro calmly

"Th-the water is f-f-freezing… and I can't breathe"

Zoro got himself together and realized that they will turn into ice if they didn't go out of the water soon, and he also remembered that he's hugging Robin very hard, not letting her breath

"Oh…" said Zoro as he released her

They both managed to swim to toward the ship, while Zoro was helping her to move, he then carried her on his back and climbed up the ship since she was out of energy

The ship was very quiet, obviously everyone went inside already – Luffy and the others were probably tired from all the playing, and the others were already sleepy… so no wonder that everyone is asleep now - Robin managed to stand on her feet – she and Zoro were shivering, because the water was very cold

"I-is everyone asleep already?" wondered Zoro

"Yes, p-probably" said Robin

"Then l-let me go wake up Chopper" said Zoro as he turned around

But Robin grabbed his shoulder

"It's ok… let's go warm up ourselves up, we don't need to wake him" said Robin with one of her warm smiles

"Ok then…" said Zoro

"Let's go to the library… Dan must be awake" said Robin

Zoro's face changed, for many reasons – 1. he hates Dan very much 2 he just tried to kill him a half hour ago

"C'mon… it's ok" said Robin as she headed inside

"Yaaaaah! Sensei! What happened to you?" yelled Dan at the sight of the soaked, freezing Robin who was shivering at the door

"It's a long story…" said Robin

"Yeah…" agreed Zoro as he walked in too

"That's too confusing! You look like you were thrown into freezing water, and were struggling for your lives!" yelled Dan sarcastically

"Well done Einstein… that's exactly what happened" said Zoro sarcastically

"Oh… I guess it's n-not a long story"

"Are you two serious?!" said Dan

"Yes!" said Zoro and Robin together

"Sensei! Are you ok? You are a devil fruit user" said Dan

"I'm f-f-f-ine… I just have to warm myself up" said Robin

_"Sensei? Is this a nickname or something? That bastard…"_ thought Zoro

"Can you bring some blankets and some warm drink, Dan?" said Robin

"I'm right on it! But Robin, you should change your clothes right away" said Dan

"You are right… I will go change" said Robin as she walked out

"Do you want me to help you?" said Dan – but Robin was already out

"What did you just say?" said Zoro as he grabbed Dan's collar – and gave him one of his deadly looks – Dan helping Robin change, is something Zoro wouldn't allow… not in a million years

"N-n-nothing! I will just go make some coffee…" said Dan nervously as he freed himself and rushed out

Zoro changed his outfit quickly, and then went to the library and sat down next to the fireplace – but he was still shivering and feeling cold

Soon Robin joined him, and sat down next to him – she was also shivering from the cold

"W-where is that bastard…" said Zoro as he struggled to speak

"He is a slow man… he will take his time" said Robin – she seemed to suffering too

"What did exactly happen?" wondered Zoro

"Someone threw a beach ball at me… I ended up landing on you-" as Robin was explaining – she remembered that the two kissed

"Ahem… and everything else happened" said Robin with a blush

Zoro was looking away to avoid the awkwardness – and Robin was silent

"What is the between you-" said Zoro

"How are you dealing-" said Robin

(The two spoke at the same time)

"Ahh… you first" offered Zoro

"No… it's not important, you speak" said Robin

_"So she didn't kiss me on purpose… it was all a stupid accident, I should just tell her straight forward" _thought Zoro

"Ahhm… you know, it goes like this" said Zoro

"Yes" nodded Robin

"What's between you and that guy?" said Zoro calmly

"Dan? What do you mean?" wondered Robin

"You know what… I'm not that kinda of a nosy guy, just forget it" said Zoro

_"What's the matter with him? And what is thinking about? Wait, don't tell me that-"_

"Hehahha" laughed Robin

"Hey what's so funny?" said Zoro

Robin continued to laugh at the crazy thought Zoro was thinking about – he obviously misunderstood everything

"You think there's something between me and Dan?!" said Robin

"Wait… there's not?! Then what's he hiding?" said Zoro

"I'll just tell you then… Dan is a 15 year old teenager trapped in an adult body" said Robin with a smile

"What the hell?" wondered Zoro

"He ate a devil fruit and swapped his body with another man… he's here so I can help him study for his test" explained Robin

"Are you serious?" said Zoro

"Yes" confirmed Robin

_"Wait a second… that means she didn't have anything to do with the other guy… what a relief"_ thought Zoro

_"So he thought I was somehow with Dan? Then that's why he's acting strange lately but, does that mean he was… jealous?" _thought Robin

"Hey are you-" said Robin but she was interrupted

"Sensei! I brought stuff to warm you up!" cried Dan as he entered the room

He was carrying a bunch of blankets, a thermos, and a small box

"It sure took you a while" said Robin

"Hey you! We are freezing!" added Zoro

"Sorry sensei… I went to reindeer-san's room to bring some anti-flu medicine, you guys will catch a cold quickly" explained Dan

"Oh…good thinking" said Robin

The two covered themselves with a lot of blankets and started drinking the warm coffee Dan made

"Are you ok sensei?" wondered Dan

"Yeah… I'm warming up" said Robin

"Hey you… why didn't you tell me your true identity when I asked you then?!" said Zoro

"Y-yo-you know! Sensei, what did you tell him?!" said Dan freaking out

"That doesn't matter, moron! I was very serious, I could've killed you there, I thought you were a bounty hunter or something!" yelled Zoro

"I thought you'll kill me because I lied!" explained Dan

"Why would I kill you just because of that? Do you think I'm the devil or something?!" said Zoro angrily

"Ooh… so you're not _the bad guy_…" concluded Dan, with a dump look on his face

"Why you!" said Zoro angrily – as he grabbed his collar again

"Aaaah! I'm sorry! It's was a JOKE, a joke!" begged Dan

"It sure didn't made me laugh!" said Zoro as he released him

"So how did you guys end up like this?" wondered Dan

"We were talking… and I accidently—f-fell on him" said Robin

"Yeah… fell on me, causing both of us to – f-fall" continued Zoro

They both started blushing while they were looking at each other

Dan kept looking at the two closely – Dan was simple minded, but he wasn't stupid, but he was a very smart guy – he pretty much figured out everything a while ago

"So sensei…" said Dan with a smile

Robin and Zoro looked at him curiously

"How long have you two been lovers?" said Dan with an innocent smile

Zoro spilled all the coffee in his mouth – and Robin started coughing

_"First Nami, and then him… is it that obvious?" _thought Zoro

"Hey you! Don't go around saying crazy stuff like that!" yelled Zoro

"Y-yeah… me and him are just crew mates" said Robin

"Oh come on… I might be young and clumsy, but I'm not stupid" said Dan with a serious look

The two sighted – no they have to find a way to fool him, and it's not gonna be an easy thing to do

"So guys… have you reached _phase two_?" said Dan curiously

Their eyes widened

"You fiend! I'm seriously gonna kill you this time!" said Zoro while he was strangling him comically

"It's a JOKE, a JOKE!" yelled Dan for mercy

Robin just sat there and giggled – Zoro was really embarrassed this time

"You sure don't have a sense of humor… I'm going to sleep!" said Zoro as he stood up, and walked away with his blankets covering his body

"G-good night… b-bro" said Dan while he was recovering from Zoro's attack

"Good night Zoro… thanks for saving me" said Robin as she continued to drink her coffee

"Yeah… whatever" said Zoro calmly

"How cold…" said Dan

Robin changed her face expression as soon as Zoro went out – she looked a bit sad

"Is it that obvious?" said Robin

"Well sensei… I don't know about you, but he sure has something toward you. I mean the guy just tried to kill me a while ago, and he always used to look at me like I slaughtered his family or something" explained Dan

"Oh, I see…" said Robin

"But cheer up sensei! You two make a cute a couple" said Dan

"I know very well that he has feelings for me…" said Robin calmly

"Well then-" said Dan

"But that doesn't change the fact that he doesn't want anything to do with me" said Robin – with emptiness in her eyes

"I really don't know about this stuff though…" said Dan

"I know… just continue your studying, I'm going to sleep too" said Robin as she stood up and headed out

"Sure… good night" said Dan with a smile

_"He defiantly has feeling for me… but the crew and his dreams are just… more important" _thought Robin – as she was walking toward the women's quarters

She saw Zoro – he was standing on the same spot earlier and absorbing the sea – he then turned around to see the archeologist looking at him

Her eyes alone were telling a story – the more things like this happen between them, the more they both suffered – but her eyes looked very sad – resisting each other was becoming more and more difficult

Robin continued walking without saying a single word – and Zoro turned around

_"My dreams and crew are more important…"_ thought Zoro as he looked at the sea

But then he leaned his head in frustration and sighted

"Dammit… who am I fooling?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hahaha so I read my previous chapter, and as one of the readers told me… I completely misspelled Einstein! And also had tons of other mistakes… it's very embarrassing… but at the other time, I was really in a hurry so I forgot to check for mistakes, and I even forgot to write my catchphrase! Maybe that's why I didn't get a lot of reviews this time… (I'm the worst writer ever lol)**

**BUT! I kinda feel that people are getting bored of this fic… if you guys have any problem with the way I'm writing it, just tell me. Because I'm really feeling down because of this :/**

**Oh! I can't believe we're in chapter 10 already! It feels like I started writing this story just yesterday… but trust me, you haven't seen (or read) anything yet… this story is still far from the ending :D**

It was an unusual act of Zoro; just standing on the side of the deck checking out the horizon with deep thought as he looked a bit sad due to the weird things that have been going on lately – the ocean was quiet, the sound of the waves was very clear along with the cold night breeze

Zoro removed the blankets off his body – he was still feeling ice cold, but his mood was even colder than that – ever since these events that involve the two crew mates started; Zoro never thought about taking it seriously, so he decided to let those feelings in for a while

But as for now; keeping those feelings is getting harder and harder… that even Zoro can't hold in anymore

"Phase two, huh?" said Zoro with a cold voice

_"I wonder what is phase one?"_

_The next Day_

C'mon Sanji! Where is the breakfast!" demanded the captain as he was sitting on a table in the kitchen – facing the busy cook

"Oh geez… just give me five minutes, go do something else until I finish!" said Sanji

"NO! I will not go anywhere with an empty stomach" stated Luffy

"Nami-san! Please do something about this idiot!" cried Sanji to the navigator, who was sitting down and drinking coffee, with a newspaper in her hand

"Aaah Luffy… go check out what that Dan guy is doing" said Nami

"Oh yeah the lucky-guy! He's so fun! I'm off then" cheered Luffy – as he tried to get up

"It's actually Loke…" said a familiar voice – with a tired, trembled, and terrifying tone

Everyone looked around to see Dan – but the poor kid was very hard to be recognized, he looked like he starved himself for three years – his eyes were almost going to pop out from his head – the boy looked devastated

" G… no more…" said the half dead Dan as he fell on the floor like a helpless body

"Oi… who's this guy?" wondered Luffy

"It's Loke you idiot!" yelled Ussop, who was sitting next to Nami – and Brooke was next to him

"Oii! Loke-san! Are you ok?!" said Brooke in panic – as he rushed to the poor guy

"I have to give him a CPR! BUT wait! I don't have lungs OR lips to do so! YOHOHOHO" said Brooke sarcastically

"Oi! Lucky-guy! Get hold of yourself!" yelled Luffy

"It's actually Loke…" said Dan without even moving a single muscle

"The guy has been studying for two days straight… no wonder that happened to him" said Nami with an evil glare

Dan raised a half dead hand in the air to make a statement

"56 hours and 34 minutes of reading books… to be exact" said Dan

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" yelled everyone in shock

"That guy is already a historian… so he must tons of stuff already, I guess being an archeologist is not an easy thing" said Franky – who was fixing the of the fridge – apparently, the hungry captain wasn't getting along with the refrigerators that have locks on it

"Oh I see… that why Robin is so terrifying and strong… how scary" said Ussop – almost like he's saying a horror story

"Oh Loke-kun, you're here… I found some other books for you to read" said Robin as she entered the kitchen

"Yaaaaaaaaaah! I don't WANNNNAA!" yelled Dan while he was on the floor – crying comically

"What is wrong with him" wondered Robin

"That's suuuuppppeeeer merciless" Said Franky

"Oi Robin! Isn't that torture! Leave the guy alone for a while!" begged Ussop

Robin smiled

"Ok then Loke-kun… I guess your studying is over, I don't really think these books are very important, just take a rest until we reach your island tomorrow" said Robin as she sat down next to Nami

After hearing those words – Dan revived and looked more excited than ever

"YAATTAA! I made it!" yelled Dan from happiness

"Oi… weren't you pretending to be dead a second ago" said Sanji sarcastically

"Oi everyone… did someone used any medicine yesterday? A bunch of anti-flu's are missing from my room" said Chopper as he joined the others

"Oh it's me reindeer-san! Sorry for not telling you about it!" said Dan – he was already sitting down with the others

"Yeah Chopper… me and Zoro accidently fell down in the ocean yesterday, we were going to catch a cold" explained Robin

"Yeah… I think I left them in the library" said Dan

"Oh I see… you're so cool Loke! To think about it that fast!" said Chopper

"Ahhahaa! It was nothing" said the proud Dan

"Yosh… then I'll go get them" said Chopper as he headed out

"And on your way wake up Marimo… the breakfast is ready" said Sanji

"Hay!" said Chopper

Sanji served the food and then sat down with the others and Franky too

"Robin-chwan! You didn't get hurt yesterday right!" said Sanji

"Oh yeah I totally forgot… Robin is a devil fruit user" said Ussop

"I'm fine, can't you see?" said Robin with a smile

"Oi everyone! Zoro is not ok!" yelled Chopper as he entered the room

"What?!" yelled everyone

_Half hour later_

"Hey Zoro… are you a baka?" wondered Chopper

"Yep… he sure is" nodded Ussop

"You idiot…" added Nami

"Marimo…" said Sanji

"You sure are not smart nii-san…" said Franky with wonder on his face

"Seriously? Green hair-san?" said Dan

"I can't even make up a Skull Joke to express how I feel right now…" said Brooke

"But… hahahahaha! Zoro you look so funny" pointed Luffy

Everyone was in the aquarium – surrounding one particular green haired man as he was laying on the couch helplessly

"SHUUDDAP! I'm bine!" yelled Zoro

The sight was very hard to describe… - Zoro was sitting down, covered with dozens of blankets – he was shaking very hard – and his skin was very white… but the most incredible thing to notice – was that his nose was very red… very red.

That's right… the merciless, heartless swordsman who knows no fear… is sick with flu.

Everyone started laughing as hard as they can – even Robin was giggling in the corner

"Hahaha what did you say Zoro? You're _bine_?!" said Ussop teasingly

"Yeah Ussop! He just said he's _bine_! Hahahaha" confirmed Luffy

"Hehehe… _bine_…" said Nami – even the serious navigator was having fun

"Yohohoho! That's even funnier than my skull jokes!" said Brooke

"Let's put the joking aside…" said Chopper – struggling not to laugh

"So Zoro… after that Dan offered you medicine, you forgot to take them… and you went out and took off your blankets… not only that, but you stood there and got exposed to the freezing cold night breeze… and then you went to take a nap at the gym, leaving the windows open" said Chopper

"Do you know that it snowed yesterday?" added Nami

"Oh w-w-w-well… I didn't think that I would get s-sick that easily!" said Zoro

Everyone sighted in frustration

"It's true… you _are_ a baka" said Nami

"But even though… Green hair-san really looks funny with his red nose" said Dan

"Why you!" yelled Zoro

"It's a joke!" yelled Dan

"Now, now… I need someone to take care of him while I go make some medicine" said Chopper

"Ok it's settled then… Robin, stay here and take care of this idiot. Everyone else, go out" said Nami with a strict voice

"Hmph" Robin looked a bit surprised that Nami chose her to do the assignment

_"Dammit! That woman"_ thought Zoro

"But Nami! We want to stay!" wined Luffy

"Yes navigator, do you mind if I stay here with Robin?" said Dan with a smile

"I said, Go out!" yelled Nami

"Hayy!" said everyone as they went out in fear

"Hey you… come with me" said Nami with a glare to Dan

"Is there anything? Navigator?" wondered Dan

"Oh nothing… just a friendly chat" said Nami with a fake smile – as she dragged him out and closed the door

Robin pulled her chair to the couch where Zoro was lying – unusually for him, Zoro looked very tired

_Outside_

"Oi Chopper… is Zoro alright?" said Ussop to the doctor while he was sitting down and doing some sort of things with his herbs and stuff

"Don't be fooled by his appearance… he's just pulling out a tough face, he's actually in pain right now. The hardest thing ever is to be sick" said Chopper with a serious look

"Oh is that so?" said Ussop

"But Chopper-san! Aren't you exaggerating a bit? It's just a flu Yohohoho" said Brooke

"No it's not!" said Chopper

"Unlike most of us, Zoro's wounds from Thriller Bark are not healed yet! This flu will just turn into a serious infection, and probably will risk his life! That's why I didn't use the regular medicine… right now, I should do my best to keep him safe" said Chopper with a serious

"YAAAAHHH! Zoro's life is in Danger!" yelled Ussop in panic

"Zoro! Zoro! We can't lose him now!" yelled Luffy

"Oh Zoro-san!" cried Brooke

"It's not _that_ serious guys! I just gave an antidote to Robin, he should've took it by now; he may feel a lot of pain and there are a little side effects, but he will manage until I finish this one" said Chopper

_Inside _

"Ahem… Robin" said Zoro

"Yes?" said Robin – as she took her eyes off her book

"Ahm… ehh… does my nose look that funny?" said Zoro

Robin chuckled

"It's not _that_ red anymore… and made you look cute" said Robin with a warm smile

"Oh jeez… you're s-so weird" said Zoro with a tired look

Robin observed the swordsman carefully; he was clearly hiding his pain

"How are you feeling, Zoro?" said Robin with a worried look

"F-fine… I'm just tired" said Zoro

"Then let me go get you something to eat…" said Robin – but before she could get up

"Stay…" said Zoro as he grabbed her wrist

"Sure…" said Robin

"Robin…" said Zoro

"Maybe you should rest a little bit" said Robin with a worried look

"I don't want to!" said Zoro

"I-I…. whenever I'm around you I start acting differently… you always make me feel uncomfortable, and that drives me crazy!" said Zoro

"What are you trying to say?!" said Robin

"Even though it's crazy… but when I'm not around you… I feel like a maniac, it's a lot worse" said Zoro

_"I guess Nami was right…"_

"I think I love you, Robin" said Zoro

A moment of silence accrued between the two – Robin wasn't giving any response until—

"Sorry… but this is not how I feel about you" said Robin with a cold voice as she stood up and walked away

"Wait… hey! Robin" cried Zoro

_"Sorry Zoro, but I know that you're not sure about anything right now, it is just a side effect from the antidote… but, what a shame"_ thought Robin as she opened the door and went out

-To be continued

**Ok minna O.o I hope you liked this one! Don't forget to review!**

**~Have a nice day~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello minna! I'm very optimistic about this chapter, because I wrote it with all my heart and soul~**

**But WAIT! I write all my chapters with my heart and soul! Yohohoho (wait, isn't this Brooke's laugh?) oohh whatever!**

**So... I noticed a lot of people keep checking the story and love it, and they keep sending me pm's and stuff... but COME ON! write some reviews, they really make me happy! ^_^**

* * *

As Robin came back from the kitchen, and brought some food for the sick Zoro – she felt very nervous, just a few moments ago, something strange happened between her and the swordsman

As she was going to open the door – she stopped to think about it a little

_"Even though I know he has feelings for me… but also know that he'll never tell me like that, if he was mentally stable at that moment…" _thought Robin

* * *

_Flashback_

As everyone was leaving the room so Zoro can rest – Chopper headed to his room and rushed out carrying some sort of medicine in his hand

"Robin, I will give him this antidote right now, until I finish with the other one" said Chopper to Robin before he could enter the room

"Good…" said Robin

"Oh, and be careful because it has very weird side effects" said Chopper

"Like what?" said Robin

"I'm not sure… he will feel a lot of pain, and he may get hallucinations, and he might also say things he doesn't want to say… but he'll probably forget the things he did while he was hallucinating after the fever is gone." Explained Chopper

"Fine, I will keep cautions" said Robin

* * *

_"But why did I have to say that? He'll probably forget about it… right?" _thought Robin nervously as she opened the door

Zoro was lying down, covered with blankets, and he looked even worse than before – he was taking a nap, but he was obviously struggling

Robin felt very worried, she checked his temperature by putting her hand on his forehead – but she almost felt her hand burning

"This is not good..." said Robin as and she was very worried

* * *

Nami was sitting patiently across a table in her cartography room – and Dan was sitting on the other side, waiting nervously for what the navigator is going to say

"You have a nice room, navigator-" said Dan nervously – trying to break the deadly silent

"Call me Nami" she said with a serious look

"Ok… Nami-san, I heard you're a very good cartographer too" said Dan

"Listen you… I don't like you, at all." Said Nami with a glare

_"What is wrong with the people on this ship!" _said Dan crying in fear

"Oh.. first green hair hair-san, and then you… I swear I'm a good guy!" declared Dan

"Huh? What are you talking about?" said Nami

_"Oh shit… I should probably keep quiet, if I told her anything, I will either get my body sliced, or my bones broken by the other two"_ thought Dan

"What is it? Start talking…" demanded Nami

"Oh well… there's nothing, hehehe" lied Dan

"Is that so…" said Nami with a glare

"Yeah Nami… I don't know anything you see" said Dan with a confident look

_"Great! I think she bought that_" thought Dan

Dan tried to grab the tea cup on the table – but he was interrupted by Nami's kick, in which totally broke the table

She lift her head – giving a rare deadly look

"Oi you, listen carefully… 1. I forgot to mention that I have a very decent bounty on my head 2. You're a very stupid guy 3. One more lie and I'm gonna turn you into potatoes fries. Understood?" said Nami very seriously

_"That's too serious!"_

"Understood?!" repeated Nami – she looked like she's not gonna repeat anymore

"HAYY!" said Dan immediately

"Now, tell me everything you know…" demanded Nami

_"That's bad… I should not tell her, I should not tell! But, but-" _thought Dan

Nami gave a very evil smile

"So you're that kind of person that can't keep a secret for too long, aren't you?" said Nami

_"Exactly!"_

_"_C'mon… spit it out already_" _said Nami

* * *

Sometime later

"Aha… that's the deal then, I get it know" said Nami

"Can I leave now, please…" said Dan with frustration

"Wait a second, moron!" said Nami

"What Nami-san! I told you everything I know since I got here… you asked me about Robin-sensei, and green hair-san, and I told you everything! Please release me!" begged Dan

"Wait a second! All I know is that Robin knows the truth about Zoro, and that you're an absolute idiot who ate a devil fruit and thought it's child's play!" yelled Nami

"Well, that's true… but now you know, right?" said Dan

"Oh god… I know a long time ago" said Nami

"Oh really?" wondered Dan

"Of course, that's too obvious… besides, do you think that an idiot like you can figure that out before me?" said Nami

"Oh… you have point there" said Dan with a dump look

"And you're admitting that?" said Nami with a sweatdrop

"So excuse me Nami-san, I got to go and review for my exams, even though sensei said it's not important, but I have to do it" said Dan

"Wait! Where are you going? We should do something about it" said Nami

"But Nami-san… my exam is more important. Besides, I don't want to interfere" said Dan

"Is that so…" said Nami with an evil look

"So I heard you borrowed some money from Luffy before we departed from the floating island" hinted Nami

"Oh yeah… I needed to buy some books before we leave, and Rubber-san gave me money even without me asking" explained Dan

"Aha… so it's like a dept, right?" said Nami

"Yes?"

"You don't actually owe Luffy… you owe me, because I'm in charge f anything that involves around here" said Nami

"Ok, so I will pay you back tomorrow when we reach my island" said Dan innocently

"Too bad." Said Nami

"Huh?"

"When you take money from me… you should return it three times the same amount of money" explained Nami

"Wait, what! But Nami-san! I don't have that kind of money!" begged Dan

"What a shame… but, do you know how you can repay me?" said Nami

"Oh man…"

"Ok, ok… I'll do what you say!" said Dan

"Good kid" said Nami with a smile

_"You know you're not a lot older than me to call me that_…" thought Dan

He turned to see Nami in deep thinking

_"So Dan wasn't the guy I thought he is… I sure thought about crazy stuff between him and Robin, that's good"_ thought Nami

_"No wonder that Robin found out; she's very smart… she knows exactly how he feels about her, and the ball is at her court, and it's her time to take action… but why isn't she saying anything, perhaps she doesn't feel that way… she's very hard to analyze! But why am I trying to help them that much! It's not like I care_" thought Nami

"Oi Nami-san! What do you want me to do?" said Dan

"Ok… how about we make an alliance, we will try to help these two without them noticing of course" said Nami with a smile

"But you were just blackmailing me…" said Dan sarcastically

"It's hasn't been a long while… but if this kept going on, it will affect the whole crew" explained Nami

"Oh really?"

"So nii-chan! You just have to do everything I say!" said Nami with a smile

"You sure can… manipulate" said Dan

_"But this really worries me… what is Robin waiting for? What's in her mind?" _thought Nami

* * *

_"Sorry… but this is not how I feel about you"_

_"Sorry… but this is not how I feel about you"_

"BUT WHY?!" yelled Zoro from panic – he woke up from his sleeping

"Huh?" Robin was sitting next to him, reading something as usual

"Wh-what happened?" wondered Zoro

"Your fever was very bad… you were asleep for five hours, and you were obviously seeing nightmares" explained Robin as she closed her book

_"It was a dream…" _thought Zoro

"You don't remember?" said Robin

"What?" wondered Zoro

"You were hallucinating before we forced you to go to sleep" said Robin

"I don't remember anything" Zoro

_"Thank goodness…"_ thought Robin in relief

"After I came back to the room, you had a very high fever so, Chopper somehow managed to stabilize you, even though you were attacking him and asking for your stolen sake" said Robin

"Ahh.. heh" mumbled Zoro as he felt awkward as ever

"You tried to get out of the room many times… but I restrained you" said Robin

"I don't remember a thing" said Zoro

"And then we tried to make eat soup, but you ended trying to chew Chopper's head… but luckily, there was no bloodshed" explained Robin

"Chewing Chopper's head? I would never do that! What am I?! Luffy!" said Zoro

"Close enough…" said Robin

"Oh man!" said Zoro as he lied down in frustration – he was so embarrassed

"And before that… you said-" said Robin – but she stopped

"Huh? What?" said Zoro

"Never mind…" said Robin while looking away

"Hey… did I say something to you, while I was drugged or whatever?" said Zoro

"No… nothing" lied Robin

Zoro sighted

_"What a relief… my mouth didn't slip out, that's good"_ thought Zoro

"Did you thought you'd say something to me?" said Robin

_"Mind games, huh? I won't fall for that again"_ thought Zoro – he just knows Robin too well now – he won't risk himself getting exposed, it will blew his whole image as the tough swordsman

"Nothing, I just thought I would tell you something that hurt you, that's all" said Zoro

"Like what?" wondered Robin

"You know… by yelling and stuff, you did say I tried to chew Chopper's head, anything is possible" said Zoro

"Oh, no" said Robin

_"I did hurt you though…" _she thought

Zoro tried to get off the bed slowly

"What do you think you're doing?" said Robin

"What does it look like… I'm gonna get up and head out out of here" said Zoro

Zoro was surprised to see bunch oh hands appearing and pinning him to his place – he had his hands, legs, and torso totally pinned by her Hana-Hana hands

"Oh hey! What are you doing?" said Zoro

"What does it look like? I'm forcing you to behave" said Robin

"Oh come on! I'm better, see? My fever is gone" said Zoro

"But you're still sick, the proof is that you can't release yourself from my hands…" said Robin

She was right, there was no question that Zoro could release himself if he was healthy, but he couldn't do anything at the moment

"It's just because I'm tired!" said Zoro

"Yeah…sure. Chopper said that you should rest for at least five hours more" said Robin

"Oi, you're not serious, are you?!" said Zoro

"Do I look like am joking, Zoro?" said Robin with a serious look

"Dammit…"

* * *

"Nami-san, what are exactly doing here?" wondered Dan

He and Nami were sitting beside the door of the aquarium, one on the left side, and the other on the right

"What does it look like we're doing?!" said Nami

"Are you trying to eavesdrop? Because I can't hear a thing from here.." said Dan

"No idiot… we're guarding the door, nobody should go inside" said Nami

"You don't want anyone to interrupt them? But I don't think they're doing anything in there… or are they?" wondered Dan

"I don't know… but we should give them space, I don't want anyone to interrupt them if they're talking" said Nami

"God… I don't you understand you Nami-san" said Dan

"Oi Nami, Lucky-guy… what are you doing?!" cried Luffy as he walked toward them with Chopper

"It's actually Loke…" said Dan

"Nothing… what do you want?" said Nami

"I'm going to check on Zoro, and Luffy wouldn't leave me alone" said Chopper

"I thought Zoro would want me to bring him sake or something" said Luffy

"I will never allow that!" yelled Chopper

"It's ok.. I just checked on him, I would not let anyone except Robin enter the room… Chopper already gave him the medicine he needed" said Nami

"But Nami! This is not fair!" whined Luffy

"Yeah Nami, I'm his doctor!" said Chopper

"I said NO! I can't risk anyone to get sick from him… it's too dangerous" said Nami

"Oh you're right…" said Chopper

_"Nami-san is a professional liar, thief, navigator, cartographer, and she's quiet strong and scary in top of all that!"_ thought Dan looking scared

"Guys… Nami-san is not in a good mood, I think you already know not to mess with her now" whispered Dan

"No! why is Robin there?!" said Luffy

A vein popped on Nami's head – she stood up and kicked Luffy as far as she can

"I said… GO!" yelled Nami

Dan turned around to see that Chopper is already gone – the reindeer knew what he should do at these kind of situation – apologize and run

"The plan is going smoothly" said Nami with a smile, while she sticking her tongue out

* * *

"Ok, ok! I won't go anywhere! Just let go of me!" yelled Zoro

"Sorry Zoro, I don't trust you in these kind of things" said Robin

"Oi you! It has been 2 and a half hours already!" said Zoro

"Oh… I didn't notice how the time went by" said Robin

"Oh come on! I'm bored! Can you at least bring me sake or my swords?" said Zoro

"Absolutely no" said Robin immediately

"Why, you…"

"So how shall we pass the time here?" said Robin with a smile

"Just release me! Dammit!" demanded Zoro – in which Robin totally ignored

"Oh, how about… truth or dare?" said Robin with a smile

-To be continued

* * *

**I know that this was mean guys... But I honestly didn't want to finish this with another cliffhanger, but the word count reached 2000, and I didn't have another choice**

**But no worries, I will update chapter 11 after three days, as usual! So review so I can know what you think of this chapter, because I'm very proud of it... (I just finished it in two hours or so...) hehehe I'm crazy :P**

**~Have a nice day!~**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, what about… truth or dear?" said Robin with a smile

Zoro took a very deep breath

"Are you OUT of your damn mind?! I will never, EVER play that damn game again in my life! Especially with you!" yelled Zoro in anger, almost comically

"Heeh… why are you so mad, I was just teasing" said Robin calmly

"No you weren't, you're trying to play mind games with me… But haaah! That will never happen" said Zoro

"Oh my Zoro, your accusations are not in place" said Robin sarcastically, even Zoro knew she was pretending

"Stop doing that" yelled Zoro

"Doing what?" said Robin

"That!"

"I don't know what you're talking about… and you still didn't tell why you got so mad" said Robin

"Oh yeah? You want me to play truth or DEATH with you? Well, I actually choose death" said Zoro

"It's actually dare Zoro, dare…" said Robin sarcastically

"Fine then, I choose dare. Now, release me!" demanded Zoro

Robin turned from calm and smiley to serious

"That will never happen" said Robin with a glare

"Why are you so stubborn?" said Zoro

"So… aren't you going to tell me why you don't want to play?"

"No."

"Zoro… I didn't know that you were a coward" said Robin

"Heey! Don't call me that!" said Zoro angrily

"Then answer me"

"Stop it" demanded Zoro

"I will stop, when you answer my question properly" said Robin

"I don't want to play this game with you, because I know you will manipulate me again, like the last time" said Zoro

"I didn't manipulate you… you did everything by your own" said Robin

"No! You did… I would've never kissed you on my own!" said Zoro

_"Oh shit… I brought up that subject again, dammit!"_

"Oh really?" said Robin

"a… aha" said Zoro

"I am not a witch, Zoro… how can I do that" said Robin

"Well, you did something. And by something I mean KISSING me first" said Zoro

"The order doesn't matter Zoro, you kissed me, and you can't deny that" said Robin

"As you once said… attraction and desire" said Zoro

"Oh that? I was just lying" said Robin – very simply

_"She said it… just like that"_

"Then why did you lied?" said Zoro

"Do you know why I kissed you back then?" said Robin

"I don't mind knowing the truth" said Zoro

"It's because… I wanted to, a long time ago" said Robin

"What, you wanted to kiss me a long time ago?" wondered Zoro

"Oh, not like that… I wanted to get close to you, but I ended up getting too close" said Robin

_"Mind games, again" _thought Zoro

"I don't understand!" said Zoro

"I wanted to be with you, and when I got the chance back then, I subconsciously kissed you" explained Robin

"So you wanted us to be friends? Or what?" said Zoro

"That's the case… I never knew what I wanted from you, but diffidently I didn't want you to be only my friend, even I don't know why" said Robin

"That's a rare thing coming out of your mouth, you're Nicko Robin… you know everything" said Zoro

For some reason, Robin started blushing – just when Zoro said her full name, she felt a very warm feeling – the way he said it, the sound of it – why did she like it so much

"Zoro…" said Robin

"What?" said Zoro coldly

"truth…" said Robin

"I told you I don't want to play this-" said Zoro

"How exactly… do you feel about me?" said Robin suddenly

"Huh?"

Zoro didn't understand at first, but then he looked like he got the point – actually, it was a very good question, Zoro always wondered about that

But Zoro wasn't going to hold back from this subject anymore, it's about time to start dealing with it

"I don't know… I'm yet to figure it out" said Zoro

Robin was really surprised that he gave such an answer – he has yet to figure it out? That means he's not dealing with anything he felt before – the same goes for the archeologist

"What do you mean, Zoro?" wondered Robin

"Read between the lines Robin…" said Zoro

_"Read between the lines? Since when did Zoro become so eloquent?"_ She wondered

"So it's something you never felt before?" said Robin what exactly came through her mind

"Exactly" said Zoro

"Well, this thing is mutual between the both of us then" said Robin

"I guess… we're stuck with it, huh?" said Zoro

"Then, let's solve this together, shall we? Ignoring each other won't work anymore" said Robin

"Yeah… I figured that out yesterday, I probably got a cold from thinking too much of it" said Zoro

"You surprised there" said Robin

"I know… even _I_ am going to deal with it, a man doesn't run away from an obstacle no matter what, we should find a solution together" offered Zoro

"Wait… am I an obstacle?" wondered Robin

"Oh no, no, no… you know what I mean!" said Zoro

Robin giggled

"Ok, how about a truce then?" said Robin

"That doesn't sound bad…" said Zoro carelessly

"Ok then..." she said as she looked at her watch

"It has been three hours already... that enough I guess" said Robin

"Oh... you're releasing me early, how nice of you" said Zoro, but he was acting nice so she wouldn't change her mind

"Okay then" said Robin as she stood up

She leaned toward Zoro and kissed him on the check, again

"Hey! What was that?!" yelled Zoro

"Don't get that mad…" said Robin as she headed toward the door

"It's a friendly kiss" she said with a smile – she opened the door and turned around

"Oh… and thanks for holding back the whole time" she said as her Hana-Hana hands disappeared from Zoro's body – along with her hands, Robin was gone too

"Oh shit… she knew all along" thought Zoro

It was true that Zoro was sick and weak, but releasing himself wasn't very hard at all for a man like him – but he just didn't want… to get away – spending time with the raven haired archaeologist has become one of the things Zoro really likes – so he was pretending to be helpless the whole time

* * *

Robin sweat dropped as she saw the Navigator and young historian sitting opposite each other in front of the door – well, it didn't make any sense to anyone, but Robin was very calm

"Ahhm, are you guys having fun?" wondered Robin

Nami and Dan looked at each other, trying to find a good lie that will convince the genius scholar, at least for Nami – Dan was just following her lead, she was the professional liar, and not like Ussop

"Robin, how's he?" said Nami – trying to change the subject

"He fully recovered… my job here is done" said Robin

"Oh cool" said Dan

"Ahhm, we were just preventing anyone to go inside and get sick, and I asked Dan for help, since he was available" lied Nami

"Oh, is that so…" said Robin as she raised an eyebrow

"Oh yeah, sensei" agreed Dan

"It's okay… I heard everything" said Robin

"What?!" said Dan nervously

Robin pointed her finger to the wall – Nami and Dan, saw a single ear on the attached to wall next to the door, and then it disappeared to flower petals – it was Robin's ability to spy on people

"S-s-so you heard about our plan? Sensei?!" said Dan

"Shut up idiot!" yelled Nami

"Yeah… I heard everything" confirmed

_"Epic fail"_ thought Nami and Dan in frustration

"Sorry for eavesdropping, it's just a bad habit" said Robin with a smile

_"Why is she so cheerful?"_

"Well… thanks anyway, see you at dinner" said Robin as she headed to her room

"Thanks? Did she just thank us?" said Dan

"Yeah… that's right, that means she wasn't mad or anything, not that it's a bad thing" added Nami

"Nami-san, what should we do?" said Dan

"I guess the plan worked, kicking almost everyone out from here for the past four hours was a very hard job, but it brought some result" said Nami

"Oh! COOL!" cheered Dan

"Hey you two!" yelled Zoro from behind them

Dan and Nami turned around with the look of terrified little poppies

"Oh now, we are dead." Whispered Dan

Nami also looked surprised

"Tell me now!" demanded Zoro

"Oh! Green hair-san! I swear it wasn't my fault, she forced me to do everything" said Dan as he pointed at Nami

"SHUT UP!" said Nami as she punched him in the head

"What the hell are you talking about?" wondered Zoro

"Huh?"

"I said! Where is Chopper?" said Zoro

_"Oh yeah… I forgot that Zoro was a dummy"_ thought Nami

"Oh never mind, I was just joking.. hehehe" lied Dan

"He's in his room" said Nami

"Oi, Green hair-san… how are you feeling?" said Dan

"What are you talking about? Men don't get sick… they're always strong and capable of surviving in the hardest conditions" lectured Zoro

"COOL!" yelled Dan

"Idiot…" said Nami

"Oi Zoro… did you have fun with the little time I gave you with _her_" whispered Nami to Zoro

"I knew you were up to something..." said Zoro

"C'mon… did you at least snatch a kiss?" teased Nami

"Shut up!" said Zoro in anger

"I'm just joking… I don't care anyway!" said Nami

_"Liar…" _thought Dan, although he didn't hear anything… but he was very sure about what they were talking about

* * *

The next day

"Okay everyone… we will stop here for while… Dan said the log changes in six hours, so you all should head back then, understood?!"

"Hay!" said Luffy, Ussop, Brooke, Chopper, and Dan

Sanji sweat dropped at Dan

"Hey, aren't we leaving without you?!" said Sanji

It was the harbor of the island were the crew should take Dan to, he was going to have his archeology paper test, and head back to his home in the Grand Line – it took three days for the crew to reach the island, since now; they're even closer to fishmen island

Dan turned around to Sanji and remembered that this island was his destination, although it has been only three days since he started sailing with the Strawhats, but Dan really felt like he's a part of them already

"Oh… you are right, I guess I am going to say goodbye to you guys… in… six… hours.." said Dan with a sadness in his eyes

And then Luffy approached him

"Hey what are you guys talking about? Oi, join our crew! You are already our nakama" said Luffy with a wide smile

Soon Dan burst in tears

"Oh really, I am your nakama Rubber-san" said Dan

"Of course!" said Luffy

"Well, I appreciate it… but that's impossible" said Dan

"Why?! Lucky-guy?" said Luffy

"It's actually Loke… but, I never wanted to be a pirate since I'm so weak" said Dan

"Huh?! That's not a problem, we even have Ussop in our team" said Luffy

"OI!" yelled Ussop as he slapped Luffy

"Not really, piracy is not my thing… I guess we have to say our goodbyes after all" said Dan with a smile

"Ok… I can't force you" said Luffy – he wasn't being stubborn because it was obvious that Dan doesn't want to come

-To be continued

* * *

**Heey, this chapter was short… I don't know why :/**

**I guess I couldn't express my idea of this chapter in more words, but I hope you like it!**

**And now… since we're saying goodbye to my lovely OC Dan, I decided to write a small trivia about him (or whatever you call it)**

**You don't really have to read this, because it's not important. It's just me getting bored and sharing stuff with you guys**

**And then just for fun, write the most thing you like about Dan, and the most thing you dislike about him in a review :D Because I'm planning to use him on another story, I just love that guy! (It's not my lack of creativity, but Dan is a character I'm always developing into a better character)**

**Anyways! Review and tell me what you think about this Chapter, and him!**

Dan Loke

Dan Loke is a 15 year old teenager in which he dreams that one day, he could watch his role model Nico Robin find the poneglyth and solve the mystery of the void century

He ate the Suwa-Suwa no mi (Suwa for Suwappu in Japanese スワップ, it means swap in english) in which it allows it's user to swich bodies with the first peron they touch

In Dan's case, he swapped with the 30 years old Aishya; not much is known about him, but Dan mensioned that they were good friends

Dan's outfit consist of a normal navy blue T-shirt with long sleeves, a normal blue jeans, and black boots

He has short black hair, with a little bit of blond on the ends, and black eyes, and it's mentioned that he's a very handsome man (in which it's referred to Aishya's appearance)

Although readers say that Dan's personality resembles Luffy's – but it's originally based on Chopper's personality, but a smarter version

Dan may act clumsy and silly, but he's a very smart man considering that he is going to participate in the Archeology exam with only 15 year of age

Dan's physical strength is unknown, but he stated a lot of times that he's weak

When Robin saved him from Zoro when he was suspicions of him being a bounty hunter, Dan said to Robin "Aye sir" it was mentioned by a reader that it sounds like Happy from Fairy Tail, and that's right; Dan's favorite FT character in Happy

**Trivia**

Dan's favorite food is fish, and he likes all kinds of fresh juice

Dan's favorite show is Fairy Tail, although he doesn't have the time to watch it

Dan resembles the Sakura flower

His Nami is Loke, and his surname is Dan; but he prefers that his friends call him Dan, since it sounds better in his opinion

There are three running gags about Dan:

-When someone doesn't give him a lot of attention, he tends to sit in the corner and cry comically saying "How cold…"

- Luffy mistakes his name with Lucky-guy instead of Loke, but it doesn't seem to bother him. He just tries to correct him when he says it by always saying "it's actually Loke" but Luffy never listens

- Dan is a guy that never takes things seriously, when Zoro was very close to killing him, he just thought that Zoro playing a prank on him

Dan tends to say a lot of jokes, but no one gives him credit for it (mostly like Brooke's Skull jokes) and it was stated twice by Zoro that he doesn't have a sense of humor

Dan's birthday is in 6th of December, and his Zodiac sign is Sagittarius

When Dan appeared in "The Demon's child" for only one chapter, he displayed a more mature and serious personality, and it wasn't mentioned that he had eaten any sort of devil fruit, but it was stated that he ran away like a coward when the demon Law threatened him (much like Dan's current personality)

Dan enjoys reading books, and drinking smoothies

Although most people though Dan was going to be "the other" but although he is a teenager, he has an 18 year old girlfriend from his village, and he's not romantiically interested with anyone else


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys… I know I was late (please don't kill me) but I had an exam this week so I couldn't use my laptop until I finish!**

**I finished this chapter as fast as I can – but I was very disappointed to see only 1 review… it really brought me down :( I guess the last chapter wasn't good**

**But this chapter rocks! So don't forget to write me a review! Or I'll get crazy**

* * *

Everyone had left to spend those six hours outside the boring ship somewhere on the island – Zoro and Robin were the only ones left

Robin changed her clothes and came out of the women quarters to see Zoro preparing himself to go out as well

"Finally, I can go out… those few days were boring as hell." Said Zoro with a smile, not seeing the archeologist that's behind him.

She suddenly grabbed his shoulder and gave him a cold glare.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said.

Zoro looked around and sweatdropped.

"Ahh… out-" he said.

"On my dead body" said Robin.

"C'mon! You can't babysit me again! I _will_ go out of this ship" declared Zoro.

Robin raised a brow,

"No you're not. You were on the verge of death not too long ago; it's too reckless to go out in your condition." She said.

"I'm fine, stop treating me like a pathetic weakling! I'm gonna go out, so try and stop me!" He declared.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

_"I can't believe I lost that argument"_ thought Zoro in frustration, while he was sitting across a table in the kitchen and eating some apples – since the archeologist didn't let him have alcohol for the next few days

_"What is wrong with me? I'm being too soft… no one else can order me around like that."_

Robin entered the kitchen while holding an empty cup of coffee, she made her way to the coffee thermos without saying a word

"Weren't you going out?" said Zoro

"I planned to, but I won't leave you alone." She said.

"I said, stop acting like you're babysitting me." Said Zoro.

"I'm not babysitting you; I'm taking care of you, since you have no intensions on taking care of yourself." Said Robin.

"I can take of myself." Said Zoro.

"Yeah… sure." She said sarcastically.

"Seriously, what is wrong with me taking care of myself?" said Zoro.

"There's nothing wrong with it, but I just want to help you, that's all." Said Robin while filling her coffee cup.

"I appreciate it, but you can go out too. I will stay here, don't worry." Said Zoro.

"No it's fine, I will keep you accompanied. We did say we'll help each other, right?" she said with a grin.

"Okay, whatever..." He said coldly.

"So Zoro… are you having any problems lately?" she said as she sat down on the opposite chair.

"Like what?" He wondered.

"Like the things you told me about that other time?" she continued.

"Ahhm, kinda,"

"Too bad" she said.

"What about you?"

"Me too" said Robin.

"It's a very annoying thing, I wish I knew why this is happening to me," said Zoro.

"Maybe your feelings are getting mixed up." said Robin.

"I don't think so, maybe it's because of all these incidents that remind me how weak I am… I mean with Kuma and the marines, even with me getting sick and all." Said Zoro.

"I already told you Zoro, you're not weak. You're just a human being, not a superhero." said Robin.

"But you don't know how it feels." He said.

"Yes I do. That's how everyone feels, but no one can help it because we're humans and we've got our limits." She said

"I guess you're right."

"So Zoro…"

"What?" said Zoro

"… did you decide on anything yet?" she said.

"On what?" said Zoro curiously.

Robin sighted in frustration, Zoro is not that kind of a smart guy

"Read-between-the-lines Zoro." Said Robin.

Zoro didn't reply, although he clearly understood what she was talking about – he just looked away and didn't make any sound at all.

"You're trying to stay away from me, because you still think that it's best for the crew, right?" She concluded

Zoro didn't bother to turn around, or he just couldn't face her and tell her another lie – he discussed this with Nami a lot, but there was still something that's holding him back.

That's right, the swordsman wasn't ready to start anything right now, because he had no idea what the archeologist feels about him. Maybe her feelings weren't mutual, maybe she was doing all this just to help him – Zoro didn't like to think about that subject a lot, mostly because it made him go crazy and think about unrealistic things.

Although the archeologist cared about him a lot, but Zoro couldn't make sure about her feelings – specially after he saw that dream earlier, when he was sick... a part of him knew it wasn't just a dream.

"Yes, exactly… what do you think?" lied Zoro

Robin looked serious and intense, she had to do something to win the swordsman's heart.

"Zoro… do you love me?" She said suddenly – bringing that subject from absolutely nowhere.

Zoro's eyes widened – when did she thought about such thing? – what the hell is going on

"Oi Oi… aren't you jumping things here?!" He said in panic.

"Answer the question, Zoro." She insisted.

"I'm not sure…" said Zoro in confusion, things were going too fast for hi right now.

"So is that a _no_?" she said.

"No"

"What? No?"

"I mean yes, but no." He said.

"Wait… what is that suppose to mean?" said Robin

"I mean no… I don't know!" Said Zoro.

"Zoro… when you were hallucinating yesterday, you said that you have feeling for me." explained Robin.

"So, I want to know if it's true or not..." she continued.

_"I-I said such things? That means that it wasn't a dream…"_

"I did! Then why did you denie that you have such feelings for me? Are you minupilating me or something?!" shouted Zoro.

Robin displayed a look of a total shock – she thought Zoro didn't remember anything about it – but he knew all everything all along - she thouhgt that bringing up that subject would help, but it only made things worse.

"H-how do you remember?"

"Answer the question, Robin!" Said Zoro.

"You were hallucinating at the time, what do you expect me to do?" Said Robin.

"I don't know! But why did you say such thing if you don't mean it?!"

"I didn't mean it… I was just confused." Said Robin.

"No you weren't… you just said what you wanted to say." Said Zoro.

"I said I didn't."

"Yes you did, Stop lying!"

Robin glanced at him and clutched her fist angrily– her calm appearance was fading, and she was very disappointed of how the swordsman reacted on this.

"Lying?"

"You are the one who's was lying all along! I am in love with you since we got trapped together. But ever since, you're ignoring me like that! Do you know how it feels to love such a stupid man like you! That doesn't even care about me?!" yelled Robin in anger

_"She went all out…"_ thought Zoro nervously – this is the second time he has seen her like that, ever since she was taken by the CP9.

"Oi, calm down" said Zoro – trying not to earn her wrath

"Shut up! I'm done with you Zoro. I have to wait for another hundred years until you make a move. I'm sick and tired of all this." Said Robin angrily.

She walked outside and slammed the door behind her.

"What… did just happen?" Wondered Zoro.

* * *

_After a while_

Robin ran away from the pointless discussion and decided to go out of the ship and rest next to the beach, as the sun was fading and everything was calm.

_"Why did I get mad like that? It didn't sound like me at all… it's all because of that green haired idiot."_She thought to herself – even _she_ didn't know why she was so mad at him at this point, so Robin just decided not to think of it and watch the beautiful sunset.

"You know… everyone used to call us _heartless_?"

Robin didn't even bother to turn around, knowing Zoro's voice very well.

"Well, that's kinda true…" She said carelessly.

"So I guess we heartlessly fell in love… how troublesome." Said Zoro sarcastically.

"So you're saying that you have feelings for me?" Said Robin, still not turning around.

"I don't know… yes, I guess." Said Zoro.

-To be continued

* * *

**Embrace yourselves everyone! Next one is the finale! :D**

**I made this chapter very short, because the next chapter is extra long (I guess you won't be losing anything if I did that :P) **

**I want a lot of reviews to encourage me to write the best chapter ever! So don't cheap out!**

**~Have a nice day~**


	14. Chapter 14

Reminder: I do not own the One Piece characters in this story whatsoever.

Zoro walked slowly and sat next to her – Robin wasn't so shocked of what he just said, because she knew he was doing this to calm her down since the heated argument a while ago.

"Oi Robin, there's something I wanted to tell for a long time…" Said Zoro calmly.

"What is it?" Said Robin coldly.

"It's that… I-"

"ROBIN-SENSEEEII!"

A vein popped in Zoro's head – they both knew who's the one who interrupted them – it's an annoying young historian.

Dan was running toward them with a look of a shock; he looked weird, even for him.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Zoro angrily.

Dan picked up his breath fast.

"Ahhm, am I interrupting something?" He said with a terrified look, seeing how angry Zoro was.

"Not really…" Answered Robin.

"What happened?" Said Zoro.

"Mar-Marine agents are all over the place!" Said Dan.

"So?!"

"T-the exam council… it appeared that they were doing a secret research about the Poneglyth. The marines found out and send thousands of men. And it happens that they spotted Rubber-san and he's currently in a sticky situation!" He explained with a scared attitude.

"Well, this is not good." Said Robin calmly.

"Yeah, you are right…" agreed Zoro with the same manner.

"Hey you two! Why are you so calm!" Yelled Dan.

"We need to do something." Said Robin as she got up.

Zoro groaned "Why do we have to do something? It's all Luffy's fault he was caught, I'm not going anywhere." He stated.

Robin started thinking of a resolve "How dangerous is the situation?" She asked Dan.

"Nami-San, cook-San, and Franky are not spotted yet. But Rubber-San and the others are in trouble, I was barely able to run away. I thought the best thing I can do is to inform you guys since I can be of any help in the fight." He explained.

"What should we do,Zoro?" Said Robin – everyone knew it was Zoro's specialty to come up with plans when Luffy's in trouble, and everyone depended on him.

"Don't look at me!" Said Zoro.

But Dan and Robin kept looking at him with a poker face, waiting for orders.

"I would say… let's go and wipe them all out." Stated Zoro.

"NO, that's NOT IT!" Yelled Dan.

Zoro got up and started acting seriously again.

"Dan, go to Nami and Ero-cook and tell them about everything. Robin, find Franky and let him go back to the Sunny-Go. I will go aid the other idiots and catch up with you guys, and we'll see what will Luffy do later." Said Zoro.

"Sounds like a good plan," said Robin with a grin.

"Oh green hair-san, you're the best…" Said Dan with a look of admiration.

"STOP calling me THAT!" Demanded Zoro.

"Hai! I will go now." Said Dan while he kept running apposite the shore and inside the city.

Robin started moving too.

"Oi Robin, don't get yourself caught. I still have to tell you something important!" Said Zoro as he started running too.

Robin stopped moving and absorbing the green haired figure "What is wrong with him anyway?" She wondered.

* * *

Robin was able to meet Franky and tell him about what happened, and Franky rushed back to the ship to prepare it for sail.

Robin; who had nothing to do, decided to leave and help the others in the other side of the island in a hurry, because they were late.

She was heading to the city, but she was shocked to see the sight in front of her eyes while looking at the shore.

Almost five battleships were surrounding the island from the front. And marines were all over the place, just like Dan said. The only time she saw this many marines was when the crew was in the judiciary island.

_"What is wrong here? The navy won't send that much for a mere island, since the Ohara incident, the marines are not going after any other scholars but me. What the hell did the exam council do to attract much attention from the World Government?"_

Robin's eyes widened "But don't tell me-"

Robin quickly started hiding when she saw a troupe of Marines walking beside her. Using her Hana-Hana ability, she was able to eavesdrop on them.

"All men, our objective is to capture everyone involved in the Poneglyth research in this island!"

"But Major, isn't this too much for a mere village?"

"Absolutely not, we were just informed that the Strawhat pirates were spotted on this island, it means that among all those dangerous criminals there is also the demon archaeologist Nico Robin, if she got her hands on that ancient stone the world would be in danger. This is much dangerous than the first objective."

"Understood!"

Robin got up and headed toward the town square as fast as she can; what she heard wasn't something pleasant at all. The marines just discovered the crew's location and they're sending marines from all over the Grand Line to capture them.

* * *

"Oi… is it just me, or their numbers are increasing?" Said Zoro.

"Huh, really?" Said Luffy carelessly.

Zoro, Luffy, Ussop, and Brooke were surrounded by hundreds if not thousands of marines in the town square. The crew members were armed and ready to fight; well, except of Ussop…

"Oi you two! Stop being so careless! This is very similar to what happened in Enies Lobby… Do you KNOW how much time it'll take to defeat all those people?!" Yelled Ussop while crying cowardly.

"Hah… Did you say something?" Said Zoro rudely.

"Ussop, quit whining…" added Luffy.

"Listen to people say when they talk to you!" Yelled Ussop.

"Luffy-san, he's right; it'll take a long time to fight these guys, we should run away and head back to the Sunny-Go." Said Brooke.

"That's what I want to do! After we kick these guys' asses." Stated Luffy.

"It's hopeless… he just won't listen." Said Ussop, who was crying comically.

"Quit whining. We will clear the path and you run away." Said Zoro while while taking out his swords.

"Sounds good." Said Luffy with a grin.

"I shall fight too!" Said Brooke.

* * *

"All these people from the World Government… I wonder how we got spotted so fast." Said Nami with a serious face.

She, Sanji, and Chopper were or another side of the town. And they were almost in the same situation as the other crew members.

"Oi Nami, let's hurry back!" Said Chopper with a worried look.

"It won't be that easy." Said Nami.

"Don't worry Nami-swan~ I will take them all out for you~" Cheered Sanji.

"I don't know… they're a lot even for you. But they are just some weak marines, I guess I could use a very large lightning Kempo attack to save us some time."

"Oooooh Nami-san is so lovely when she comes up with smart plans~"

Nami started doing her attack while creating a large cloud in the sky, and it soon reached the whole area.

Nami rushed and stroke everyone while running away from the lighting strikes too…

_A few minutes later…_

They managed to get out of the area and they are now running toward the shore.

"That was awesome Nami, it almost took them all out…" said Chopper

"Yes Nami-san, although it hit me too!" Added Sanji sarcastically.

"Quit talking and let's go!" Demanded Nami.

"Haaii~~"

* * *

Zoro and everyone else defeated the marines too and started running toward the shore.

"It sure took a long time…" Said Luffy.

"I hope everyone else made it to the ship safely." Said Brooke.

"Does anyone remember were we anchored the ship?" Said Ussop.

"I do," said Zoro.

"Like I will ever listen to your directions!" Yelled Ussop angrily.

"Hahaha Zoro you always get lost, you're such an idiot!" Said Luffy sarcastically.

"You sure not the one to tell me that!" Said Zoro angrily.

"Minna-san, stop arguing about this kind of things in this kind of situation… but seriously Zoro-san, you're like a blind guy who always gets lost… but WAIT, I'm suppose to be blind too! Since I don't have eyes! Yohohoho~" Said Brooke.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Zoro.

* * *

Robin finally reached the Town Square, only to see that her friends already left.

_"They escaped already. Then I should hurry too before I get spotted…"_ She said as she turned around to get surprised.

She was now the one who was surrounded by marines.

_"This is bad, there are too many of them…"_

* * *

_Some time later_

Nami, Sanji and Chopper already made it to the ship and starting preparing for sail with Franky.

Zoro, Luffy, Brooke and Ussop were already on their way and were very close to the ship. Luckily, no marines were chasing after them.

"Board the ship, now! We can't lose time anymore!" Demanded Nami while crying out for them.

"We made it…" Said Ussop with tears of joy filling his eyes.

"Nami-san, the masts are ready, we're sailing off." Said Sanji.

"Franky! Start the cola engine." Said Nami.

"I'm hungry…" Said Luffy while running toward the ship.

"You're saying that NOW?" Said Brooke.

Suddenly, Zoro stopped running. And looked behind.

"Oi, isn't there someone missing?" He said curiously.

"Really?" Said Luffy, with dump look on his face.

Sanji looked around.

"Marimo is right, I've been having a strange feeling for the last half hour…"

"Strawhat, reindeer, long nose, girlie..." Counted Franky.

"Hmmm…. MissingKYAAAAAAA! Where is Robin?!" Yelled Chopper, his eyes almost out of his head.

"Robin-san? I thought Loke-san said she's on the Sunny-go?" Said Brooke.

"I thought she was with you guys…" Said Franky.

Nami's eyes widened.

"It can't be… she's trapped in there." Said Nami while looking at the town square that was filled with marines.

"Oh god! She might be in danger!" Yelled Ussop.

"Robin-chwan is in danger, we should all go and bring her back!" Said Sanji with flames in his eyes.

"Sanji-kun wait! That's too reckless, it was very troublesome to get out of there from the first place, plus there's no much time until the log changes its position…" Said Nami.

"But Nami! We can't leave her there!" Yelled Luffy.

"We just have to think this through." She said.

"Hmph? By the way… where's Zoro?" Wondered Ussop.

Everyone looked around, but there wasn't any sight of the green haired swordsman.

"He's gone already… that idiot." Said Nami, with a palm to her face.

* * *

Robin was still trapped in the middle of furious and countless numbers of marines – she has been fighting them for a long time now, but it doesn't look like it would be less crowded anytime soon.

"This sure is a sticky situation…" She said.

She was getting tired, and unfocused. This number of marines was too much, even for her - Her vision was getting blurry, and she found it very hard to breathe and keep her eyes open.

More men kept attacking, and she tried to kill most of them by her Hana-Hana hands but—

"I can't… keep this up… anymore." She said with a trembled voice.

Soon she felt her body going numb, as she lost her vision completely and fell on the ground, helpless.

"She's out! Take her in, right now!"

_"What am I doing… I have to get up"_ She told herself, but her body wasn't responding.

**_"Robin… don't get yourself caught ... I still have to tell you something important."_** The voice of Zoro kept echoing in her head.

All she could do was to lift her head up, seeing those men coming at her right now.

_"Is this the end? I will sure miss him…" She thought._

Suddenly, all the men were sent flying in the air. They fell on the ground. This attack was familiar to her, but she didn't have the time to realize anything, as she finally went unconscious.

"Oi Robin! Get yourself together!" Yelled Zoro who was standing in front of her.

He was the one who used his special pound attack who prevented the marines to reach her, he was luckily on time.

Robin wasn't responding, she's was totally unconscious and drained.

Zoro was feeling tired as well, he has been fighting marines for hours and he had to come back for Robin, he was terribly sick just a day ago, and his injuries weren't healed yet, it was just a bad timing - But Zoro kept standing still and fighting back, all for the sake of Robin

Some navy majors arrived at the scene, they were ready to attack to attack the swordsman.

"This is bad…" Said Zoro

He suddenly remembered something;

_"Oi Robin, don't get yourself caught. I still have to tell you something important!"_

Zoro then tied his black bandana on his head, and gave a look of a fearless demon to all those men…

"Come at me, sheeps." He said with a smirk.

* * *

A few days later

Robin woke up suddenly, to realize she's at the Sunny-Go in the women's quarters – everything seemed calm, and she didn't see anyone in the room.

_"Is it over? Who saved me?" _she wondered.

She tried to stand up, but she was injured badly and found it very hard to move.

Someone opened the door slowly.

"Huh? Robin you're awake!" Said Nami with a smile.

"She is?" Said Zoro with a lazy attitude.

Robin looked down to the left to see him lying down next to the bed, probably taking a nap.

"How long have you been here?" Said Robin to Zoro curiously.

"Nami forced me to stay here for two days." Said Zoro while getting up, yawning like a sleepy cat.

"How are you feeling Robin?" Said Nami, totally ignoring Zoro.

"I'm fine I guess." She said with a smile.

Robin looked at Zoro, noticing his body wrapped in bandages, everywhere.

"W-what happened?" She said.

"This idiot went recklessly to save you… he luckily defeated everyone and brought you back to the ship on time. Although it was hard getting away from the navy. They were chasing us for a whole day." Explained Nami.

"You were lucky I saved you, what the hell were you doing there all alone?" Said Zoro.

"I just got surrounded by them…" Said Robin carelessly.

"Yosh, I will go call Chopper now to check on you." Said Nami while going out of the room.

Robin started giggling

"What?" Said Zoro.

"Nothing…" She said.

"No seriously, what?!"

"You went to save me all by yourself, at your current condition?" She said.

"Well, when I noticed you were trapped in town, I couldn't do anything but follow you there." He said.

"Thanks for saving me by the way, I thought I would die…" She said.

Zoro turned around and looked at her gloomy face.

"Don't worry, I will never let you die. As long as I'm with you." He stated.

Robin looked at him with a surprised look, she never thought Zoro would say something like that.

But then she smiled.

"I'm lucky, I guess…" She said.

Zoro turned around fast, to not let Robin see him blushing.

_"Here it goes again, dammit. She has to do this to me every time we have a decent conversation."_ He thought to himself.

"Something wrong, Zoro?"

"No, not at all."

_"Mind games…"_

"Are you sure?" She said curiously.

"I said no. I should probably leave you now to rest." He said walking to the door.

"You said you had something important to tell me?" She said.

_"Oh shit."_

"Oh really? I don't remember…" Lied Zoro.

"Is that so?"

"I thought it was important" She said with a gloomy face.

Zoro tried to open the door, but he stopped and turned around.

"Do not do that, ever again." He said with a serious face.

"Hmph? What do you mean?" Said Robin with confusion.

"Never get yourself in a dangerous situation like what happened earlier, do you know how worried I was?!"

"Zoro…"

"What the hell am I going to do without you?! Just… never leave my side..." He added.

"I didn't know you worried like that..." She said.

"Of course I was! I'm crazy about you… I will never let anyone hurt you." He said calmly.

Zoro felt Robin's body, as she hugged him very tightly – He thought she couldn't move because of her injuries.

But she couldn't just lay down.

"I'm sorry… I will not leave your side ever again." She said with warm words as she reached her head to his, and gave him a passionate kiss… and Zorocouldn't help but to kiss her back.

The two realized something very important, that people may be called heartless – but it's impossible to resist love, it's something hard and may result to bad things. But it's beautiful.

The swordsman and Archeologist realized that resisting each other is impossible, not when it comes to their feeling toward one another…

**~THE END~**

* * *

**-Hello minna :)) I hope you didn't have a hard time waiting for this chapter… because I did…. I don't have a good excuse, but I was really busy with my-**  
**-Dan: Killer-sensei! You are back!**  
**-Killer: oh it's you… don't interrupt me!**  
**-Dan: But sensei… you were gone for too long :'( some people checked for the update everyday… you are evil, pure evil ._.**  
**- Is that how you talk to your creator *glare***  
**- Sorry sensei please forgive me *cries comically***  
**- Ok, ok…. STOP crying!**  
**- Hai!**  
**- Anyways… I was just saying that the exams started 2 weeks ago and I didn't have time to update… this chapter had to be awesome, but I didn't have a good idea for a while, I just wanted it to be perfect that's all...**

**Anyways I hope you had fun reading this chapter, it was long as I promised :DD**

**Oh and another reason I was late is that I was busy with my other story; My-**  
**- Oh yes! MGD! It's an awesome story minna! I have a role in there too :3**  
**- Yes… but you're just a minor character you know ._. as I was saying the story is about-**  
**- But it's very cool! I have an older sister, she's kinda scary but awesome, and our main character is someone you can't mess with .**  
**- Well of course, all my main characters are scary… because I'm scary 3:) the story is about-**  
**- But the other main character is very evil… almost like Killer-sensei….**  
**- *punches the desk* Interrupt me one more time, and I will kill you in the next chapter!**  
**- Sorry sensei! Please don't kill me… I'm too young _**  
**- You wasted a lot of time for the Zorobin fans!... if you guys like how I write, my wish is that you can check out my new story, it's not fanfic but original *-*  
Story: My Guardian Demon Author: LA Killer Site: Wattpad  
story/8717911-my-guardian-demon (is it even allowed to write this on FF? O_o)**  
**  
Anyways… don't forget to leave me a review and tell what you think of this short Zorobin story, you may request me for another story and I will try to write another story soon, but no promises cuz I'm already super duper busy ^_^ sorry I wasted your time on this ^ (but my new story MGD rocks :'( I promise…)**

**Peace**** for now ;)  
LA Killer**


End file.
